<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dobranoc, Padawanie by Jora_Calltrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804208">Dobranoc, Padawanie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise'>Jora_Calltrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaktyczne Absurdy - One Shoty z Gwiezdnych Wojen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autorka niczego nie żałuje, Być dobrym Mistrzem, Być dobrym rodzicem, Czy raczej Aayla jest, Dużo fluffu, Obi-Wan ma dylemat, Quinlan jest dobrze zaopatrzony, Wymyślony Qui-Gon, Wymyślony WIndu, albo, biedny Obi-Wan, burza z piorunami, dużo humoru, fanfik bezpairingowy, nocne wyprawy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin nie może zasnąć, zaś Obi-Wanowi kończą się pomysły na ułożenie go do snu. Czy Mistrz Kenobi zdecyduje się złamać Kodeks, by zapewnić sobie i Padawanowi spokojną noc?</p>
<p>Opowiadanie z serii "Co robią rodzice, gdy ich dzieci nie mogą zasnąć?".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaktyczne Absurdy - One Shoty z Gwiezdnych Wojen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dobranoc, Padawanie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dobranoc, Padawanie </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan Kenobi był jednym z tych Jedi, którzy zawsze (albo<em> prawie </em>zawsze?) przestrzegali Kodeksu.</p>
<p>Nie uznawał – jak co poniektórzy – liberalnego poglądu, głoszącego, że „zasady były tylko sugestiami” i można było od czasu do czasu je nagiąć. Reguły przecież po coś istniały, czyż nie? Jeśli paragraf głosił, że Jedi musieli nosić odpowiedni zestaw ubrań, to tak miało być i basta! Nie ma, że słońce daje popalić i chciałoby się zdjąć zewnętrzną tunikę, pozwalając ramionom nacieszyć się ciepłymi powiewami powietrza. Albo, że pada deszcz i chciałoby się przypiąć do pasa składaną parasolkę…</p>
<p>Po Świątyni krążyła kiedyś bardzo ciekawa opowieść. Że w swoich pierwszych latach pod opieką Dooku, Qui-Gon zabrał na misję przyrząd do zasłaniania się przed deszczem, a kiedy został zaskoczony przez łowcę nagród, to niechcący sięgnął właśnie po parasolkę zamiast po miecz świetlny. Młody Jinn dostał wtedy manto jakich mało… Wstyd na całą Galaktykę! Ponoć Dooku był tak oniemiały, że sam dał się zaskoczyć jak dziecko i został trafiony z procy przez drugiego łowcę nagród. A sama parasolka i tak do niczego się nie przydała, bo kiedy lunął deszcz, Mistrz i Padawan tkwili przywiązani do pala. Po ukończeniu nieszczęsnej misji, wrócili do Świątyni z tak intensywnymi katarami, że nikt nie miał odwagi się do nich zbliżyć.</p>
<p>Ach, cóż za historia! Obi-Wan nie wiedział, czy była prawdziwa, ale nie miał wątpliwości, co do płynącego z niej morału:</p>
<p>Zasad. Trzeba. Przestrzegać!</p>
<p>            Gdyby tylko było to takie proste…</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan mógł o sobie myśleć jak o człowieku, który za wszelką cenę starał się przestrzegać reguł, ale prawda była taka, że nawet jemu zdarzały się chwile słabości. Jedna z nich miała miejsce w pewną burzową noc.</p>
<p>            Na Coruscant lało jak diabli. Pioruny uderzały jeden po drugim, przez kilkanaście złowrogich sekund robiły sobie przerwę, a potem zaczynały od nowa – ich groźne huki roznosiły się po okolicy jak warknięcia wybudzających się ze snu bestii. Krople deszczu rytmicznie uderzały w okna Świątyni, zostawiając po sobie mokre smugi.</p>
<p>            Jednak Obi-Wanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie należał do osób, które bały się burzy – wręcz przeciwnie. Uważał, że słuchanie uderzających o szybę kropel bardzo pomagało w zasypianiu. A zwłaszcza w noc taką jak ta, gdy dość długo męczył się z raportem dla Rady Jedi i położył się do łóżka o wiele później niż zwykle. Odgłos deszczu stwarzał najlepsze warunku dla relaksowania się, jakie można było sobie wymarzyć.</p>
<p>            Wzdychając, Kenobi wtulił w policzek pod poduszkę. Spał, jak zwykle, w luźnych spodniach oraz w białym podkoszulku. Nie było mu w tym zestawie ani za ciepło ani za zimno. Szum deszczu brzmiał tak relaksująco… Obi-Wan czuł, że zaraz odpłynie.</p>
<p>            Ale wtedy coś się zmieniło. Nieznaczna zmiana atmosfery w Mocy, czyjś cichutki jęk i dobiegający z salonu dźwięk kroków. Wreszcie szmer otwieranych drzwi.</p>
<p>            No tak. Anakin nigdy nie pukał. </p>
<p>- Mistrzu?</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan uchylił jedno oko. Jego dziesięcioletni Padawan stał w drzwiach, niosąc pod pachą pluszowy myśliwiec. Jedna z nogawek jego spodni była podciągnięta prawie do kolana, druga zwisała aż do samej kostki. Z opadającego na prawie ramię warkoczyka wypadało kilka sterczących na wszystkie strony włosków, jakby właściciel przed długi czas miętolił paluszkami tamto miejsce. Nocna tunika była bardziej wygnieciona niż zwykle, sugerując nieustanne przekręcanie się z boku na bok. I wreszcie… były te bardzo charakterystyczne obwódki wokół nieszczęśliwych błękitnych oczu. Aż proszące się o podpis:</p>
<p>„Próbowałem, ale nie mogłem”.</p>
<p>            Pocierając lewą powiekę, Obi-Wan podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Przeczuwał, jakie pytanie wkrótce padnie, ale wolał najpierw obadać temat. Przygotować się, czy coś.</p>
<p>- Nie możesz spać? – ze współczuciem zwrócił się do Anakina.</p>
<p>            Chłopiec żarliwie pokiwał główką.</p>
<p>- Boisz się burzy? – Kenobi spytał łagodnie.</p>
<p>            Dziesięciolatek gniewnie zmarszczył nosek i odwrócił wzrok. Zawsze tak robił, gdy sugerowano, że czegoś się bał.</p>
<p>- Wcale się nie boję – wymamrotał, mocniej zaciskając rączkę na przytulance. – Ja po prostu… Znaczy… Nie chodzi o to, że się boję. Deszcz mnie rozprasza.</p>
<p>- Rozprasza? – Obi-Wan powtórzył sennym głosem.</p>
<p>- Nie pozwala mi spać.</p>
<p>            Anakin urwał na chwilę, po czym zerknął na Mistrza i nieśmiało dodał:</p>
<p>- Na Tatooine nigdy nie padało. Czerpaliśmy wodę ze skraplaczy. Albo wydobywaliśmy ją z podziemnych strumieni.</p>
<p>            Kenobi sporo na ten temat czytał, jednak postanowił nie przerywać protegowanemu.</p>
<p>- Noce zawsze były bardzo ciche – ciągnął chłopiec. – Kiedy słyszeliśmy jakieś dźwięki, to tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś się bił, albo, gdy zwierzęta miały okres godowy. Ale przez większość nocy było spokojnie. No a tutaj…</p>
<p>- Pogoda czasem się zmienia – Obi-Wan krzywo się uśmiechnął. – Ale to nie jest pierwsza burza, którą widzisz, prawda?</p>
<p>- Pierwsza, którą widzę <em>w nocy </em>– podkreślił Anakin.</p>
<p>            No tak. Kenobi przypomniał sobie, że jego wychowanek widywał dotychczas deszcz tylko w świetle dnia. Najwidoczniej miało to jakieś znaczenie.</p>
<p>- Te głupie krople – chłopiec wymamrotał, wbijając rozżalony wzrok w swoje własne bose stopy. – I pioruny. Kiedy słyszę, jak uderzają, przypominam sobie, że już nie jestem na Tatooine i myślę o mamie. Zastanawiam się, czy wszystko u niej w porządku. Kiedy w nocy słychać było hałas, zawsze wstawała, ryglowała wszystkie drzwi, a potem przychodziła do mnie, by mnie przytulić. Ja <em>naprawdę</em> staram się o niej nie myśleć!</p>
<p>            Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby się usprawiedliwiał. Co, w sumie, miało sporo sensu – o ile normalne dzieci nie powinny tłumaczyć się z podobnych rzeczy, to przyszli Rycerze Jedi, jak najbardziej.</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan popatrzył na swojego Padawana i już któryś z kolei raz pomyślał, jak bardzo temu malcowi musiało być ciężko. Anakin tak długo pracował, by pozbyć się dawnych nawyków – i tak wiele już osiągnął! Kenobi pamiętał, ile czasu musiało minąć, zanim jego wychowanek zadomowił się w Świątyni na tyle, by przesypiać większość nocy bez zbytniego zamartwiania się. A teraz Matka Natura zesłała im zupełnie nowe utrudnienie – burzę.</p>
<p>            Wzdychając, Obi-Wan potarł skroń. Czekał go kolejny test jako Mistrza. Wiedział, co będzie musiał zrobić i już na samą myśl czuł do samego siebie potworny wstręt. Do siebie i do Kodeksu.</p>
<p>            Dziwnie jest przestrzegać czegoś i czasem tak strasznie tego nie cierpieć.</p>
<p>- W dodatku jest zimno – Anakin mruknął po chwili. – Tobie nie jest zimno, Mistrzu? – popatrzył na podkoszulek Obi-Wana z taką miną, jakby jego mentor biegał po śnieżnej planecie z samych majtkach.</p>
<p>- Znasz mnie – Kenobi nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Wiesz, jaki jestem gruboskórny.</p>
<p>            Podobny żart zwykle sprawiał, że dziesięciolatkowi natychmiast poprawiał się humor. Zarówno Skywalker i jego Mistrz lubili często komentować swoją różną odporność na zimno – był to jeden z niewielu dowcipów, który bawił ich obu w takim samym stopniu. Tym razem jednak chłopiec pozostał markotny. Zerknął na Obi-Wana, przełknął ślinę i zapytał:</p>
<p>- Mistrzu… mogę dzisiaj spać z tobą? </p>
<p>            Rudy mężczyzna przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. A więc wreszcie nadeszło. Pytanie, którego spodziewał się od samego początku. Ech, do licha… I jak on ma to rozegrać, nie czując się przy tym jak ostatnia świnia?</p>
<p>            Anakin patrzył na niego wielgachnymi i smutnymi oczami, które mogłyby należeć do porzuconego szczeniaczka. Patrzenie w taki sposób powinno być <em>zabronione! </em></p>
<p>- Anakin… - zbolałym tonem Kenobi zwrócił się do Padawana.</p>
<p>            Chłopiec opuścił główkę. Pewnie już domyślał się, co usłyszy.  </p>
<p>- Przecież <em>wiesz</em>, że nie mogę się zgodzić – Obi-Wan oznajmił zbolałym tonem.</p>
<p>- Tak – wyszeptał Anakin. – Wiem.</p>
<p>- Nie dlatego że nie chcę.</p>
<p>- Wiem.</p>
<p>- Gdybyśmy nie byli Jedi, zgodziłbym się.</p>
<p>- Wiem.</p>
<p>- Rozumiesz, dlaczego nie mogę się zgodzić, prawda?</p>
<p>- Proszę. <em>Tylko ten jeden raz! </em></p>
<p>            Czy istniała jakaś Szkoła Wywierania Presji na Mistrzach? Gdyby istniała, ten dzieciak z pewnością zdobyłby dyplom. Z wyróżnieniem!</p>
<p>            Do licha… Skoro WIE, że Obi-Wan nie może się zgodzić, to dlaczego nalega? Dlaczego utrudnia swojemu mentorowi życie? Ugh! On ZAWSZE wszystko utrudnia!</p>
<p><em>Czy wszyscy Padawani są tak trudni do ogarnięcia? </em>– Obi-Wan pomyślał z rezygnacją. – <em>Czy JA taki byłem?</em></p>
<p>            Nie, z pewnością nie. Padawan Kenobi nigdy… w żadnym wypadku, za nic, za cholerę nie poszedłby do swojego Mistrza, by zapytać, czy może przekimać się z nim w łóżku. Nie dlatego, że <em>nie chciał. </em>Owszem, miał kilka takich momentów, gdy obudził się w środku nocy, samotny i przerażony, a jego umysł zawędrował do śpiącego w sąsiednim pokoju Qui-Gona. To nie tak, że mały Obi-Wan nigdy nie zamarzył o wślizgnięciu się swojemu Mistrzowi pod kołdrę. To nie tak, że nigdy nie wyobraził sobie, że wtula się w szeroką pierś Jinna, wsuwa główkę pod pokryty zarostem podbródek i łapie paluszkami rozrzucone na poduszce długie włosy.</p>
<p>Fakt, za dzieciaka miewał podobne fantazje – nawet nie próbował się tego wypierać.</p>
<p>Tyle że on, w przeciwieństwie do Anakina, nie chciał stawiać swojego Mistrza w trudnej sytuacji. Wrzucił marzenia o spaniu w łóżku nauczyciela dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien… tam, gdzie <em>wszyscy </em>Jedi powinni wrzucać podobne marzenia – do zamykanej na cztery spusty skrzynki z zakazanymi myślami. Właśnie to było miejsce dla tego typu cudownych… tfu!... <em>niedorzecznych </em>fantazji!</p>
<p>Inna sprawa, że Qui-Gon raczej by mu nie odmówił.</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan zacisnął zęby. <em>Do licha! </em>Zaczął mieć naprawdę durnowate myśli. Wyobraził sobie, że koło ucha lata mu duch zmarłego Mistrza. Niezbyt duży – wielkości wróbla. Nosił te same szaty Jedi, co za życia, ale oprócz tego miał jeszcze białe różki i biały ogon z zakończeniem w kształcie strzałki, jak u diabełka. Usiadł dawnemu Padawanowi na ramieniu, szturchnął go łokciem w szyję, porozumiewawczo mrugnął okiem i odezwał się kuszącym głosem:</p>
<p>- No weeeź! Co ci szkodzi?</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył oczy. <em>O cholera! </em></p>
<p>- Przecież nikt się nie dowie – zachęcał Wyimaginowany Qui-Gon. – To tylko Kodeks. Kodeks jest do dupy! Przecież Świątynia nie zawali się, tylko dlatego, że <em>raz </em>pozwoliłeś smutnemu dziecku przespać się ze sobą w łóżeczku.</p>
<p>            Przełykając ślinę, Kenobi zerknął w stronę swojego unieszczęśliwionego Padawana. Czuł się przy tym tak, jakby patrzył na bezdomnego lothalskiego kota, który stał w deszczu, żałośnie miauczał i <em>aż się prosił</em>, by schować go pod ciepłą kołderką.</p>
<p>            Determinacja rudego mężczyzny z każdą chwilą słabła. Obi-Wan przełknął ślinę i już… już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy jego umysł wyprodukował kolejną dziwaczną wizję. Na drugim ramieniu siedział mu malutki Mace Windu – i to w jakim wydaniu! Miał garniturek, jak jakiś, za przeproszeniem, Senator. Wdzianko było bielusieńkie - wyraźnie kontrastowało ze skórą koloru czekolady. Nad łysiną unosiła się złota aureolka.</p>
<p>- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Kenobi! – Wyimaginowany Mace zdzielił Obi-Wana w ucho miniaturowym Kodeksem. – Chłopak uczy się, jak być Jedi! I co? Jak gdyby nigdy nic zaprosisz go pod kołderkę? Może mu jeszcze <em>kołysankę </em>zaśpiewasz, co?</p>
<p>- A ty tu czego? – Wyimaginowany Qui-Gon oparł dłonie na biodrach i poczęstował „rywala” wkurzonym spojrzeniem. – Nikt cię nie zapraszał!</p>
<p>- Poprawka – Zmyślony Windu splótł palce dłoni i uniósł brew. – To CIEBIE nikt nie zapraszał! Zmarli nie mają głosu. Zamknij gębę i won z powrotem do Dżedajskiego Nieba!</p>
<p>- Pfft, myślisz, że posłucham? – Maleńki Qui-Gon wyłożył się na ramieniu dawnego Padawana, splótł dłonie na karku, założył nogę na nogę i wyczarował skądś źdźbło trawy, które wsunął sobie między wargi. – Że pozwolę, by jakiś Ważniak z Rady mi rozkazywał? Za życia nie pozwalałem, to teraz mam pozwolić?</p>
<p>- Nie będziesz mi się tutaj bezczelnie panoszył ani mieszał w głowach posłusznym Mistrzom – Miniaturowy Mace gniewnie wycelował w drugiego karzełka palec. – Jazda z powrotem do Raju! Poszedł mi stąd! Ale już!</p>
<p>- Sam sobie idź do Raju! Mam sto razy więcej powodów od ciebie, by tutaj przebywać. Masz szczęście, że mój słodziutki Padawan <em>w ogóle </em>sobie ciebie wyobraził. To <em>ja </em>byłem jego ukochanym Mistrzem. Że mnie sobie wyobraża, to zupełnie naturalne, ale że ciebie…?!</p>
<p>             </p>
<p>- To <em>wcale </em>nie jest naturalne! On w ogóle nie powinien o tobie myśleć. Tak nie wypada. To świadczy o przywiązaniu! „Nie ma śmierci, jest Moc”.</p>
<p>- Powiedzieć ci, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić to zdanie?   </p>
<p>Sfrustrowany, Obi-Wan zamachał rękami po obu stronach głowy, przepłaszając Wyimaginowanych Mistrzów Jedi. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zwrócił się do ucznia.</p>
<p>- Anakinie, musisz coś zrozumieć…</p>
<p>Każde słowo rozdzierało mu serce, ale wiedział, że jeżeli teraz pójdzie swojemu Padawanowi na rękę, postawi ich obu w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Może i rozwiąże aktualny problem swojego wychowanka, ale jednocześnie stworzy kilkanaście kolejnych. A przecież nie mógł tego zrobić! Nie miał do tego prawa.</p>
<p>Czasami pozwalał sobie na bycie „czułym i troskliwym rodzicem” zamiast „odpowiedzialnym i surowym Mistrzem Jedi”, ale co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Złamał dla swojego Padawana już tak wiele zasad… Nie mógł tak po prostu złamać kolejnej!</p>
<p>- Wiem, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do czegoś zupełnie innego – Obi-Wan przemawiał do chłopca najłagodniej jak umiał, w myślach błagając dziesięciolatka o zrozumienie. – Zanim zamieszkałeś w Świątyni, nie musiałeś samodzielnie mierzyć się ze swoimi demonami. Miałeś mamę, do której byłeś bardzo przywiązany i do której mogłeś w każdej chwili pójść i się przytulić. I to nie tak, że teraz wszystko musisz robić sam… Ja cię nigdy nie porzucę i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że zawsze ci pomogę, ale… Ale są pewne rzeczy, z którymi musisz zmierzyć się samodzielnie. Z którymi <em>uczysz się </em>mierzyć. I gdybym ci teraz pozwolił przespać się ze mną w łóżku, to byłoby tak, jakbym pozwolił ci pójść na łatwiznę. Rozumiesz?</p>
<p>            Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Anakin spuścił wzrok. Obi-Wan już chyba wolałby bunt – sto razy bardziej wolałby, żeby jego Padawan zaczął się z nim kłócić. Żeby rzucał jakimiś durnowatymi argumentami, tak jak robił to często w innych sprawach. Na przykład powiedział coś w stylu:</p>
<p>„Zróbmy z tego nowatorskie ćwiczenie medytacyjne! Jak ktoś zapyta, to powiemy, że medytowaliśmy – tyle że na leżąco i przez sen!”</p>
<p>            Gdyby Anakin zaczął walić tego typu teksty…. Gdyby sprzeczał się z Mistrzem, tak jak zwykle, to Obi-Wan nie miałby <em>żadnych </em>wyrzutów sumienia wywalając go z pokoju. Ale nie! Akurat w tej sprawie ten dzieciak musiał zrezygnować z bycia pyskatym gówniarzem i postanowił udawać potulnego chłopca. Ech, cholera… On naprawdę <em>uwielbiał </em>komplikować Obi-Wanowi życie!</p>
<p>- Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz – wypowiadając to zdanie, Kenobi czuł się tak, jakby przekonywał <em>siebie, </em>nie Anakina. – Po prostu… Wykorzystaj Moc, by trochę się wyciszyć. Pomyśl sobie, że burza to kołysanka. To na pewno ci pomoże.</p>
<p>            Dziesięciolatek w dalszym ciągu nic nie mówił.</p>
<p>- Przytul pluszowy myśliwiec i wyobraź sobie, że nim lecisz – Obi-Wan mówił dalej, drapiąc się po karku. – Na przykład… no nie wiem… Możesz udawać, że krople deszczu to meteoryty, a ty lecisz takim bardzo małym myśliwcem i je omijasz. Jesteś takim świetnym pilotem. Na pewno byś sobie poradził! Wyobraź sobie coś takiego. Zobaczysz, że ani się obejrzysz, będziesz spał jak suseł.</p>
<p>            Anakin wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać! Rączka, w której trzymał pluszowy myśliwiec opadła do boku.</p>
<p>- Okej – powiedział cichutko. – Dobrze, Mistrzu. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.</p>
<p>            Odszedł do swojego pokoju, ciągnąc zabawkę po podłodze. Nawet nie zamknął za sobą drzwi!</p>
<p>            Czując się jak największa gnida we Wszechświecie, Obi-Wan położył się na boku i podciągnął kolana prawie pod sam podbródek. Wyimaginowany Qui-Gon już siedział mu na poduszce.</p>
<p>- Jesteś <em>świnią! </em>– zaanonsował bezlitośnie. – Nie tak cię wychowałem! Wstyd mi za ciebie!</p>
<p>- Dobra robota, Mistrzu Kenobi – Zmyślony Mace siedział Obi-Wanowi na biodrze. Skrzyżował ramiona i aprobująco pokiwał głową. – Spisałeś się! Rób tak dalej, a pewnego dnia zasiądziesz w Radzie Jedi.</p>
<p>- Nie chcę być w Radzie Jedi – rudy mężczyzna wymamrotał, naciągając sobie poduszkę na głowę. – Chcę, by Anakinowi przestało być smutno – dodał z ustami dociśniętymi do prześcieradła. – I <em>nie chcę </em>czuć się jak świnia!</p>
<p>- No to idź do niego i go przytul – Qui-Gon szepnął mu do ucha.</p>
<p>- <em>Nie mogę! </em></p>
<p>- A właśnie, że możesz!</p>
<p>- Nie pozwól mu się złamać! – Mace warknął do drugiego ucha Kenobiego. – To jak Próba Jedi. NIE możesz się ugiąć!</p>
<p>- Weźcie się ode mnie odpieprzcie – Obi-Wan poprosił rozżalonym tonem. – Nawet nie jesteście prawdziwi. Wymyśliłem was!</p>
<p>- Nie nasza wina, że masz porąbaną wyobraźnię! – oba twory odparowały równocześnie.</p>
<p>            Z korytarza <em>ponownie </em>dobiegł odgłos kroków.</p>
<p>- Mistrzu?</p>
<p>
  <em>No nieeee… Znowu?! </em>
</p>
<p>- Zrobiłem tak, jak mówiłeś, Mistrzu – zaanonsował stojący w drzwiach Anakin. Tym razem nie miał ze sobą przytulanki. – Wyobraziłem sobie, że lecę myśliwcem i omijam meteoryty.</p>
<p>- I?</p>
<p>- Jak huknął piorun, to myślałem, że silniki mi wybuchły. Aż spadłem z łóżka.</p>
<p><em>Zajebiście </em>– Obi-Wan wycedził w myślach. – <em>I kto jest Mistrzem w udzielaniu Padawanowi fantastycznych rad? Ależ oczywiście, że ja! Bo kto, kurwa, jak nie ja? </em></p>
<p>Wyimaginowany Qui-Gon właśnie wyciągnął z kieszeni Dzienniczek Ucznia i wpisał dawnemu wychowankowi ocenę niedostateczną. Natomiast Wymyślony Mace stwierdził, że ta cała medytacja z udziałem myśliwca to „najgorszy pomysł, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszał”. Przynajmniej raz Diabełek z Aniołkiem w czymś się zgadzali. Po prostu świetnie!</p>
<p>- Mistrzu, mamy jakieś dodatkowe koce? – masując przedramię, bąknął Anakin. – Bo mi jest tak strasznie zimno…</p>
<p>- Zaraz coś ci znajdę – Kenobi niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka.</p>
<p>            Kilkanaście błyskawic później, niósł pod pachą tyle koców, że wystarczyłoby do uszycia namiotu. Wygrzebał je ze swojej szafy, szafy Anakina, wersalki w salonie i skrytki, w której trzymał rzeczy na Czarną Godzinę, w razie gdyby w Świątyni kiedyś wysiadło ogrzewanie. Starannie ułożył znalezisko na łóżku Padawana. Powinno wystarczyć, nie?</p>
<p>- Teraz już ci ciepło? – zapytał, gdy chłopiec wpełzł pod kołdrę.</p>
<p>- Chyba – Anakin zakopał się pod warstwami materiału tak głęboko, że widać było tylko wijący się na poduszce padawański warkoczyk. – Mistrzu, a możemy jednak spać razem?</p>
<p>            Dłoń Kenobiego z głośnym plaśnięciem wylądowała na czole. Skywalker chyba to usłyszał.</p>
<p>- Dobra, nie było tematu – spod kołdry dobiegło ciche westchnienie.</p>
<p>            Chwiejąc się jak zombie, Obi-Wan wrócił do siebie do pokoju.</p>
<p><em>No naprawdę! </em>– siadając na łóżku, pokręcił głową. – <em>Nałaziłem się po mieszkaniu jak głupi, znalazłem mu te wszystkie koce, a ten nadal niezadowolony!</em></p>
<p>Ułożywszy policzek na poduszce, obrzucił Wyimaginowanego Qui-Gona wkurzonym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>- Ani słowa! – warknął.</p>
<p>- A czy ja coś mówię? – Wymyślony Mistrz Jinn odparł, przypatrując się swoim paznokciom. Z jego głosu aż biła dezaprobata.</p>
<p>- Mistrzu, proszę, daj mi spokój – Obi-Wan jęknął, podciągając kołdrę prawie pod sam nos. – Przecież wiesz, że nie miałem wyboru.</p>
<p>- Jasne – Qui-Gon władował w to jedno słówko cały sarkazm, jaki istniał w Galaktyce.</p>
<p>- Przecież <em>wiesz, </em>jak to jest! – syknął Kenobi. – Na pewno rozumiesz, że <em>nie mogłem </em>postąpić inaczej!</p>
<p>- Daj spokój, Padawanie… Czy ja cię krytykuję? Już kiedy byłeś moim uczniem, uważałeś, że jesteś najmądrzejszy na świecie.</p>
<p>- Ugh! Naprawdę wracaj już do Dżedajskiego Nieba! Zaczynam mieć cię dosyć…</p>
<p>            Wyimaginowany Mistrz Jinn obrócił się, by stać naprzeciwko twarzy dawnego Padawana. Powoli przesunął dłonią w powietrzu.</p>
<p>- Pójdziesz do Aniego i powiesz mu, że się zgadzasz.</p>
<p>- Kurwa, serio? – Kenobi wytrzeszczył oczy.</p>
<p>- Pozwolisz mu spać ze sobą w łóżku!</p>
<p>- Mistrzu, ty nie żyjesz. A poza tym, Hipnoza Jedi na mnie NIE działa.</p>
<p>- Wymyśliłeś mnie, więc zasady są trochę inne niż w prawdziwym życiu – Qui-Gon posłał mu iście szatański uśmieszek. – Jak będziesz chciał, to <em>wszystko </em>na ciebie zadziała.</p>
<p>- A-ale nie chcę, by zadziałało! – Obi-Wan wybełkotał niepewnie.</p>
<p>- Chcesz, chcesz.</p>
<p>- Mistrzu, ty naprawdę niczego mi nie ułatwiasz.</p>
<p>- Daj spokój. Jak ktoś cię zapyta, to powiesz, że lunatykowałeś, pomyliłeś Anakina ze swoim pluszakiem z dzieciństwa, niechcący zaniosłeś go do siebie do łóżka i tak z nim spałeś do rana, w ogóle nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robisz.</p>
<p>            Kenobi spojrzał na Wymyślonego Mistrza.</p>
<p>- Wiesz, co jest zadziwiające? – rzucił zrezygnowanym tonem. – TO, że jak mój mózg szuka wymówek, by spełnić kolejny kaprys tego dzieciaka, to zawsze namawia mnie do tego TWOIM głosem!</p>
<p>            Qui-Gon jedynie wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>- To twój mózg, nie mój.</p>
<p>            A po chwili rozmasował podbródek i dodał:</p>
<p>- Zresztą, nie mów o tym tak, jakbym był jedynym człowiekiem sprowadzającym cię na złą drogę. Jak chciałeś obalić czwartą flaszkę wódki, wyobrażałeś sobie Quinlana Vosa, nie mnie.</p>
<p>- Tyle że to nie był wytwór mojej wyobraźni – Obi-Wan uniósł brew. – On naprawdę obok mnie siedział.</p>
<p>            Z kuchni dobiegły skrzypy otwieranych szafek i szczęki przesuwanych kubków. Załamany, Kenobi przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła.</p>
<p>- Nie rozumiem, po co w ogóle z tym walczysz – westchnął Wyimaginowany Qui-Gon. – Przecież obaj wiemy, że nie wytrzymasz.</p>
<p>- Moja wola jest silniejsza niż myślisz – Kenobi odparł chłodno.</p>
<p>- Zobaczysz, zanim wybije druga, Anakin będzie już u ciebie pod kołderką. Założyłbym się o biliard kredytek!</p>
<p>- Nawet za życia nie miałeś biliarda kredytek.</p>
<p>- A skąd wiesz, że nie miałem? Może uprawiałem hazard i orżnąłem jednego z Senatorów na grubą kasę?</p>
<p>            Zanim Obi-Wan zdążył ustalić, skąd, u licha, wzięło się podejrzenie, że jego nieżyjący Mistrz mógł „orżnąć kogoś na grubą kasę”, z salonu dobiegł nieszczęśliwy głosik.</p>
<p>- Mistrzuuuuu…</p>
<p>            Kenobi policzył do dziesięciu.</p>
<p>- Tak, Anakin?</p>
<p>- Mamy kakao? – padło pytanie.</p>
<p>- Nie, nie mamy.</p>
<p>- Bo wiesz… bez kakałka to ja chyba nie zasnę.</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan niechętnie wstał z łóżka.</p>
<p>- Poczekaj chwilę – burknął, przechodząc obok swojego Padawana i narzucając na siebie długi brązowy płaszcz. – Pójdę i ci załatwię. Ale masz mi <em>obiecać</em>, że jak już je przyniosę, wypijesz je i pójdziesz grzecznie spać. Umowa stoi?</p>
<p>            Chłopiec żarliwie pokiwał główką.</p>
<p>            Idąc korytarzem Świątyni, rudy mężczyzna ponownie zaczął sobie wyobrażać miniaturowego Mace’a.</p>
<p>- Skandal! – Windu burczał mu do ucha. – Jesteś żałosny!</p>
<p>- Ta, wiem – Obi-Wan zgodził się wzdychając.</p>
<p>- Dzidzia nie może zasnąć, a ty bez wahania spełniasz wszystkie jej zachcianki. Normalnie jakbyś obsługiwał babę w ciąży! Powinieneś się za siebie wstydzić. Nawet JA nie rozpuszczałem Depy tak, jak ty rozpuszczasz tego bachora!</p>
<p>- Serio? – Kenobi posłał Wyimaginowanemu Windu kpiące spojrzenie. – Słyszałem co innego. Swojego czasu krążyła plotka, że jak kiedyś dostała okresu i zabrakło wam czekolady, robiłeś zakupy w środku nocy. I jeszcze groziłeś jakiemuś biednemu Toydarianinowi mieczem świetlnym, bo nie chciał ci otworzyć sklepu.</p>
<p>            Ciekawe, jak by to było – powiedzieć coś podobnego do <em>prawdziwego </em>Mace’a? Pewnie byłoby to niezapomniane przeżycie! Szkoda tylko, że prawie na pewno skończyłoby się ucięciem głowy przy pomocy fioletowego miecza świetlnego.</p>
<p>- To wszystko kłamstwa! – z zaczerwienionymi policzkami przyrzekał Miniaturowy Windu. – <em>Nigdy </em>czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem. A w ogóle to nie zmieniaj tematu! Przez twoją słabą wolę, Skywalker to najbardziej rozpieszczony smarkacz w całej Świątyni!</p>
<p>- Wiesz, co? – wzdychając, Kenobi posłał Wymyślonemu Duszkowi zmęczone spojrzenie. – W realu to ty jednak jesteś dużo milszy.</p>
<p>- No wiesz, w końcu jestem tylko Wyimaginowanym Windu – kiwając głową, zgodził się Mace. – A poza tym, mam robić za twoje Sumienie.</p>
<p>- Raczej za Miniaturowy Kodeks Jedi.</p>
<p>- To też. Ale musisz przyznać, że latająca książka nie robiłaby aż takiego wrażenia.</p>
<p>- Fakt. Maleńki Windu w śmiesznym białym garniaczku jest o wiele bardziej przekonujący. Przez moment nawet rozważałem wrócenie do mieszkania i oznajmienie Anakinowi, że wcale nie przyniosę mu kakałka. Ale obawiam się, że chyba jednak to zrobię. Qui-Gon by to dla mnie zrobił…</p>
<p>- Oczywiście, że bym zrobił! – pyknęło i obok Windu pojawił się wymyślony Qui-Gon. – Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli pójdziesz już na spoczynek, Mace – lekko trącił czarnoskórego Aniołka łokciem. – Obi-Wan i tak zaraz wymięknie. Jak sam nie podejmie decyzji o zaproszeniu Anakina pod kołdrę, to człowiek, do którego idzie po nieszczęsne kakao, NA PEWNO go do tego namówi. W końcu jest tylko JEDEN Jedi, do którego mój Padawan ośmieliłby się pójść po północy.</p>
<p>- Jesteś masochistą – patrząc na Kenobiego skomentował Mace.</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan nawet nie miał siły zaprzeczyć. A poza tym, właśnie dotarł do celu. Sama myśl o nadchodzącej rozmowie sprawiła, że Wyimaginowani Mistrzowie Jedi rozpłynęli się w niebyt. A jak drzwi, do których zapukał rudy mężczyzna, wreszcie się otworzyły, to już w ogóle ciężko było myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż osobnik, który wylazł z mieszkania.</p>
<p>- Czy mógłbyś łaskawie spać w majtkach?! – Obi-Wan fuknął do gołego od stóp do głów Quinlana Vosa.</p>
<p>- I o co ty się tak rzucasz? – ziewając, odparował najzuchwalszy Mistrz w Świątyni. – Przecież nie sypiasz ze mną, ani nic. Co cię obchodzi, co zakładam… czy raczej: czego NIE zakładam do łóżka. Ale mniejsza o to. Potrzebujesz czegoś?</p>
<p>            Patrząc wszędzie byle nie na klejnoty przyjaciela, Kenobi rozmasował kark.</p>
<p>- Masz kakao?</p>
<p>- Też pytanie! – kumpel mrugnął okiem. – Ja <em>zawsze </em>mam kakao!</p>
<p>            Na moment zniknął w głębinach mieszkania, a po chwili wrócił, na szczęście z gaciami na tyłku. Ciężko było nie odczuwać żenady, widząc bokserki z napisem „Chcesz poczuć Moc?”. Jednak Obi-Wan postanowił powstrzymać się od komentarza.</p>
<p>            Quinlan zamknął za sobą drzwi, skinął na kolegę i ruszył korytarzem. Mistrz Skywalkera posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.</p>
<p>- Powiedziałem jedynie, że MAM kakao – unosząc palec wskazujący podkreślił Vos. – Nie powiedziałem, że mam je U SIEBIE!</p>
<p>            Ech, to było do przewidzenia. Obi-Wan powinien domyślić się, dokąd… czy raczej: <em>do kogo </em>wędrowały żelazne zapasy kakao, które gromadził jego przyjaciel. Pytanie tylko – czy wspomniana osoba <em>w ogóle </em>im otworzy? I czy na dzień dobry nie strzeli każdemu z nich po pysku, za zmuszenie jej do zerwania się z łóżka w środku nocy. </p>
<p>            Cóż, trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Może tylko Quinlan dostanie po gębie?</p>
<p>- A swoją drogą - Obi-Wan zwrócił się do kumpla kąśliwym głosem – co byś zrobił, gdybym to nie ja do ciebie zapukał? A gdyby to była jakaś Mistrzyni?</p>
<p>- <em>Tym bardziej </em>powinienem otworzyć bez gaci! – szczerząc zęby odparł Vos. – W końcu pierwsze wrażenie jest tylko jedno, a jakoś muszę sobie zrobić reklamę.</p>
<p>- „Reklamę”, mówisz?</p>
<p>- Ty też w pewien sposób ją sobie robisz. W tym płaszczyku i z włoskami rozczochranymi od leżenia w łóżku, wyglądasz bardzo ponętnie. Gdybym był laską, jak nic chciałbym cię schrupać. To dlatego potrzebujesz kakałka? Zamierzasz biegać po Świątyni z pudełkiem słodkiego grzechu i zaglądać do koleżanek?</p>
<p>- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie moje klimaty – Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami. – Potrzebuję dla Anakina.</p>
<p>- Co, biedaczysko nie może spać? – przeczesując sterczące na wszystkie strony dredy, westchnął Quinlan. – No, nie da się ukryć, że nieźle dzisiaj walą z tego nieba. Jakby Bogowie urządzali sobie orgię, albo coś.</p>
<p>            Dotarli do właściwej kwatery i Vos załomotał w drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła im wkurzona Aayla Secura. Miała na sobie błękitną tunikę do spania i luźne białe spodnie do łydek.</p>
<p>- Wiecie, która jest godzina? – warknęła, pięścią pocierając oko. – Nie piszę się na żadne dzikie piżama party! A w ogóle, to mógłbyś coś na siebie włożyć, Mistrzu! – dodała, wściekle łypiąc na Quinlana.</p>
<p>- Ciesz się, że chociaż założył majtki – Kenobi mruknął pod nosem.</p>
<p>- Aayla, daj Obi-Wanowi kakao – składając dłonie jak do modlitwy, poprosił Vos. – Bo Padawan mu się zmoczy ze strachu i będzie strasznie dużo sprzątania!</p>
<p>            Oblicze dziewczyny nieznacznie złagodniało. Wyglądała, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie machnęła ręką i przyniosła to, o co ją poproszono.</p>
<p>- Dzięki – Obi-Wan skinął głową.</p>
<p>- Tylko jej potem odkup, bo za parę dni ma okres – Quinlan zaanonsował na cały korytarz.</p>
<p>            Twi’lekanka zatrzasnęła drzwi z taką siłą, że jej Mistrz oberwał w nos.</p>
<p>- Ale co ja takiego powiedziałem? – pożalił się, rozmasowując zaczerwienione miejsce.</p>
<p>- Dzięki za pomoc – wymachując pudełkiem kakao, Kenobi zaczął się oddalać w kierunku kwatery, którą dzielił z Anakinem. – Idę ogarniać Padawana. I może wreszcie dam radę się zdrzemnąć.</p>
<p>- Hm… a ja chyba pójdę do Billaby – masując podbródek, stwierdził Vos. – Myślisz, że mi uwierzy, jeśli jej powiem, że pomyliłem mieszkania? I łóżka? – spytał z nadzieją.</p>
<p>- Możesz spróbować – zbyt zmęczony, by się oburzyć, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. – Choć na twoim miejscu zabrałbym broń.</p>
<p>- Przecież mam! – szczerząc zęby, Quinlan wskazał wybrzuszenie w bokserkach.</p>
<p>- Chodziło mi o broń, którą Depa mogłaby ci uciąć TĘ BROŃ, ale jak tam chcesz. Cieszę się, że cię poznałem!</p>
<p>            Dopiero po powrocie do swojej kwatery, rudy Mistrz Jedi zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Ulżyło mu, że nie ma dość siły, by znowu wyobrazić sobie Wyimaginowanego Mace’a – o tej porze naprawdę nie chciało mu się wysłuchiwać, co Windu zrobiłby Vosowi, gdyby tamten rzeczywiście postanowił poleźć do Billaby. Cóż, dobrze by było, gdyby Quinlan jednak zrezygnował ze swojego planu. Obi-Wan miał tak niewielu bliskich sobie ludzi… Nie chciał tracić najlepszego kumpla!</p>
<p>            Coraz intensywniej marząc o miękkiej poduszce, postawił przed siedzącym przy stoliku Anakinem pudełko kakao.</p>
<p>- Trzymaj – mruknął, pocierając powiekę. – A teraz proszę ładnie to wypić i grzecznie pójść spać. Przysięgam, że jak jeszcze raz mnie zawołasz, to normalnie nie ręczę za siebie!</p>
<p>- Dziękuję, Mistrzu – wsypując brązowy proszek do kubka pełnego gorącego mleka, chłopiec posłał nauczycielowi niepewny uśmiech.</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan nie pamiętał, jak dotarł do siebie do pokoju. Pamiętał jedynie, że padł plackiem na łóżko. Burza potrzebowała kilkunastu sekund, by ukołysać go do snu. Zasnął przy akompaniamencie uderzających z oddali piorunów, jeszcze zanim zdążył pomyśleć, jak bardzo jest wykończony.</p>
<p>            Szkoda tylko, że jego spokój trwał zaledwie pół godziny.</p>
<p>            Obudziło go dobiegające z kuchni ciche pochlipywanie, połączone od czasu do czasu z odgłosem siorbania. Obi-Wan pociągnął się za kosmyki rudych włosów. Czuł, że zaraz oszaleje.</p>
<p>            No cholera, no! Załatwił kocyki… załatwił kakao… a Anakin siedzi w przeklętej kuchni i ryczy! Nie no, do diabła, to już jest przegięcie!</p>
<p>            Sfrustrowany Mistrz Jedi nie zauważył, jak blisko jest krawędzi i niechcący zrypał się z łóżka. Kiedy podnosił obolałe pośladki z podłogi, nie był już odrobinę zirytowany, a solidnie wkurwiony!</p>
<p><em>Cholerna burza! </em>– myślał, wściekle wymachując stopą, która zaplątała się w prześcieradło. – <em>Pieprzona planeta Tatooine! Pierdolone zadupie, na którym nie ma deszczu! </em></p>
<p>            Nie potrafił uwolnić cholernej nogi. Mało brakowało, a po prostu przywołałby miecz świetlny i przeciął upierdliwy materiał. Dobrze, że w porę nad sobą zapanował.</p>
<p>
  <em>Znajdź sobie Padawana, mówili… Będzie fajnie, mówili! </em>
</p>
<p>            Wreszcie przeklęte prześcieradło puściło. Obi-Wan podciągnął spodnie (wcześniej zsunęły mu się do połowy pośladków) i energicznym krokiem ruszył do kuchni z zamiarem zagonienia wychowanka do łóżka.</p>
<p><em>Koniec z bezstresowym wychowaniem! – </em>postanowił.</p>
<p>            Nie będzie mu rozkapryszony gówniarz przeszkadzał w zasypianiu z powodu jakiejś tam burzy. Na Moc, przecież to tylko deszcz! Z czym ten Anakin ma problem? Kilka kropel, a ten siedzi i wyje. Użala się nad sobą z powodu czegoś tak błahego, ale jak ktoś tylko zasugeruje, że jest cykorem, to od razu zaczyna pyskować. Mace miał rację – czas najwyższy skończyć z rozpieszczaniem!</p>
<p><em>Już ja mu pokażę! </em>– Obi-Wan pomyślał, pięścią naciskając przycisk otwierający drzwi.</p>
<p>            Daj takiemu koc, biegaj po całej Świątyni, oglądaj Quinlana Vosa bez majtek, by zdobyć kakao, a Anakin nadal niezadowolony. Niech sobie, kurde, nie myśli, że będzie wodził Mistrza za nos. Jak Mistrz mówi, że czas spać, to tak ma być i to bez dyskusji!</p>
<p>
  <em>Już ja ustawię tego gówniarza… Jeśli będzie trzeba, przywiążę go do łóżka!</em>
</p>
<p>            Anakin siedział na krześle z kolankami podciągniętymi pod samą brodę, trzymając w rączkach pusty kubek po kakałku. Policzki miał mokre od łez. Powoli podniósł zapłakane oczy, by spojrzeć na Mistrza.</p>
<p>            Obi-Wan otworzył usta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Masz NATYCHMIAST wracać do łóżka, a jak za pięć minut nie będziesz spał jak zabity, to pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś! </em>
</p>
<p>- Dobra, niech będzie, możesz dzisiaj ze mną spać!</p>
<p>            Ledwo wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, Kenobi wydał zaskoczony kwik.</p>
<p>            O kurwa, nie, nie, NIE! Co się, u licha, stało?! On wcale NIE chciał tego powiedzieć! Czemu to zrobił? CZEMU to powiedział?!</p>
<p>            Wyraz twarzy Anakina zmienił się tak błyskawicznie, jakby ten dzieciak miał w głowie specjalny przycisk do przełączania nastroju z „totalnie zdołowanego” na „euforyczny”.</p>
<p>- Poważnie?! – chłopiec pisnął, zrywając się z krzesła. – Mistrzu, kocham cię, jesteś najlepszy!</p>
<p>
  <em>Nie, poczekaj! Ja wcale nie chciałem się na to zgodzić… wcale NIE chciałem tego powiedzieć! </em>
</p>
<p>            Nie będąc zdolnym do wykrztuszenia nawet jednego słowa, Obi-Wan mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak jego Padawan mknie przez salon jak młoda gazela, a potem wpada do mistrzowskiej sypialni i z impetem wskakuje na łóżko.</p>
<p><em>Jak to się stało? </em>– przyciskając sobie dłoń do czoła, Kenobi jęknął w myślach. – <em>Co zrobiłem źle? Gdzie popełniłem błąd? </em></p>
<p>- No chodźże wreszcie! – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos Anakina. – Przecież musimy jutro wcześnie wstać, nie?</p>
<p>            No proszę, jaki, <em>kurwa, </em>mądry! No przeeecież, że muszą jutro wcześnie wstać – Obi-Wan sam by na to nie wpadł, dlatego jego „dojrzały nad wiek Padawan” MUSIAŁ mu o tym przypomnieć! A swoją drogą, gdzie się podział niepokój związany w burzą? Został w drugim łóżku?</p>
<p>            W sumie to… chyba Kenobiemu nie chciało się nad tym myśleć.</p>
<p>            Postanowiwszy, że czas wywiesić białą flagę, rudy mężczyzna powlókł się do sypialni. Gdy tylko ułożył się pod kołdrą, od razu został osobistym pluszakiem swojego Padawana.</p>
<p>Anakin owinął się wokół Mistrza jak bluszcz, obejmując go w pasie, wtulając zimny nos w rude włoski na mostku mężczyzny, zahaczając palcem u stopy o krawędź białego podkoszulka i do tego mrucząc jak kociątko.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak czerwony, choć nie potrafił stwierdzić, powodem był wstyd związany ze słabą wolą, czy może radość płynąca ze świadomości, jak bardzo był dla tego dziecka ważny. Ech, cholera… W chwilach takich jak tak, czuł, że nie potrafiłby Anakinowi niczego odmówić.</p>
<p>Na początku leżał sztywno jak słup, ale w końcu poddał się, powoli wypuścił powietrze z ust i ostrożnie ułożył dłonie na główce i plecach Anakina. Przesuwał palcami po krótko obciętych włoskach, wsłuchując się w swoją Więź z Padawanem. Klatka piersiowa chłopca unosiła się i opadała coraz wolniej i wolniej. Z każdą minutach w ramionach Mistrza, dziesięciolatek coraz bardziej się uspokajał.</p>
<p>W jednym Qui-Gon miał rację – bronienie się przed przywiązaniem czasem było z góry skazane na porażkę.</p>
<p>Krople deszczu spływały po szybie, układając się w poskręcane wzorki. Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w nie, bezwiednie gładząc Anakina pomiędzy łopatkami. Wiedział, że to, co robi, jest nie do końca zgodne z Kodeksem, lecz nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, by żałować podjętej decyzji. Czy raczej: odruchu. Zasad może i należało przestrzegać, ale przecież… tulenie do siebie stęsknionego dziecka nie mogło być aż tak złe? Po prostu – nie mogło! A przynajmniej Obi-Wan Kenobi nie umiał uwierzyć, że było.</p>
<p>            Kiedy tak leżał, chłonąc ciepło maleńkiej istotki, która tak bardzo mu ufała i tak bardzo go potrzebowała, myślał sobie, że z Kodeksem Jedi musiało być coś bardzo nie w porządku. Oczywiście wiedział, że to tylko chwila słabości – jutro rano wstanie z łóżka i znowu będzie miłującym zasady Mistrzem Kenobim. Obudzi się i wróci do normalności. Wiedział, że tak właśnie będzie. No ale teraz… przez chwilę… przez tę jedną ulotną chwilę pozwolił sobie na bunt. Tylko na moment. Jeden, krótki moment.</p>
<p>            W tę burzową noc chciał po prostu kochać swojego ucznia. Być dla niego troskliwym rodzicem. Szkolenie Jedi… mogło poczekać do jutra.   </p>
<p>- Mistrzu – usłyszał zaspany głos Anakina. – Dziękuję… że mi dzisiaj pozwoliłeś.</p>
<p>            Wzdychając, Kenobi oparł podbródek o czubek głowy chłopca. Zanim zamknął oczy, po raz ostatni ujrzał Wyimaginowanego Qui-Gona, który siedział na poduszce i mówił, że jest z niego dumny. Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się pod nosem.</p>
<p>- Dobranoc, Padawanie – wyszeptał, po czym zapadł w sen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dobranoc Mistrzu (Część 1) - Rocznica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin nie chce spać.<br/>Obi-Wan składa mu pewną propozycję.<br/>Czy strategia Mistrza okaże się skuteczna i czternastolatek da się zagonić do spania?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dobranoc, Mistrzu (Część 1) - Rocznica</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Zegar pokazywał godzinę pierwszą w nocy, lecz łóżko Anakina Skywalkera było puste.</p><p>            Czternastoletni Padawan Jedi siedział w salonie kwatery, którą dzielił ze swoim Mistrzem, i był całkowicie pochłonięty naprawą ekspresu do kawy. Na czole miał pomarańczowe gogle ochronne, i to był w zasadzie jedyny „roboczy” element jego garderoby. Pracował w jednej ze swoich tunik do spania – <em>tej</em>, która jeszcze godzinę temu była perfekcyjnie czysta, jednak obecnie roiła się od plam. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się pod nosem – już słyszał w wyobraźni wściekły pomruk Obi-Wana!</p><p>            Przeklęty ekspres okazał się dużo większym wyzwaniem, niż nastoletni mechanik z początku założył. Może gdyby Kenobi pił mniej kawy, urządzenie nie zostałoby doprowadzone do <em>aż tak </em>rozpaczliwego stanu? Anakin za cholerę nie rozumiał, czemu jego Mistrz w ogóle zawracał sobie głowę kofeiną… Obi-Wan non stop powtarzał, że „nic nie podnosi mu ciśnienia tak skutecznie jak jego Padawan”. Pfft! Ma Anakina i jeszcze potrzebuje kawy? Gdzie tu logika?</p><p>            Ale dobra, o gustach się nie dyskutuje.</p><p>            Obi-Wan lubił kawę, a wspomniana kawa była wytwarzana przez ekspres – zatem urządzenie <em>musiało</em> zostać naprawione!  </p><p>Pogwizdując, Anakin sięgnął po zatknięty za ucho śrubokręt, ze wprawą obrócił go w palcach i szybciutko zastąpił zepsutą część nową. Jakiś inny człowiek główkowałby nad tym przez pół nocy, ale ON nigdy nie miał problemów z ustaleniem, co należało zrobić. Na naprawianiu znał się równie dobrze, co jego Mistrz na Kodeksie Jedi.</p><p>To była jego dziedzina. Królestwo, w którym sprawował władzę absolutną. Zawsze wiedział, którą śrubkę przykręcić w którym miejscu, w jaki sposób złączyć kable, by wydały pożądany dźwięk, gdzie uciąć, gdzie dołożyć coś nowego i jak zmusić niepokorne urządzenie, by działało tak, jak sobie zażyczył.</p><p>            Szczękanie metalowych części było jego ulubioną melodią! Uwielbiał jej słychać.</p><p>            Choć może nie powinien robić tego w środku nocy…</p><p>            Rozległ się dźwięk kroków i w drzwiach stanął zaspany Obi-Wan Kenobi. Miał na sobie swój typowy komplet do spania złożony z luźnych białych spodni i podkoszulka w tym samym kolorze. Rude włosy, które zwykle starannie zaczesywał, teraz były w kompletnym nieładzie.  </p><p>- Wiesz, która jest godzina? – wymamrotał, posyłając wychowankowi pełne pretensji spojrzenie.</p><p>- A co, nie masz własnego zegarka? – Anakin pozwolił sobie na żarcik.</p><p>            Ale potem dostrzegł wory pod oczami nauczyciela i zrobiło mu się głupio. Przepraszająco się uśmiechnął.</p><p>- Wybacz, Mistrzu – skruszonym tonem zwrócił się do Obi-Wana. – Akurat mam Wenę.</p><p>- Wenę? – Kenobi powtórzył, pocierając powiekę.</p><p>- Do naprawiana.</p><p>- W środku nocy?</p><p>- Nooo, tak się złożyło – chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – Właściwie to miałem ją już wcześniej. Zacząłem tak koło południa i wydawało mi się, że szybko skończę. Zobacz, naprawiam twój ekspres, byś nie musiał biegać po kawę do Plo Koona! – zaanonsował radośnie.</p><p>- Do <em>Mistrza </em>Plo Koona – twarz Kenobiego wykrzywiła się w grymas.</p><p>            Rudy mężczyzna wsunął dłoń pod podkoszulek, by podrapać się po umięśnionym brzuchu. Ziewając, zaczął iść w stronę ucznia.</p><p>- Na twoim miejscu bym tam nie stawał – ostrzegł Anakin.</p><p>- Dlacze…</p><p>            Obi-Wan nie dokończył zdania, gdyż właśnie nadepnął bosą stopą na walającą się po podłodze śrubkę. Skomląc, zaczął podskakiwać na jednej nodze i chuchać na zaczerwienione miejsce. Wyglądało to komicznie.</p><p>- <em>Dlatego </em>– nerwowo się śmiejąc, Skywalker rozmasował kark.</p><p>- Do ciężkiej cholery, <em>Anakin! – </em>Mistrz Jedi powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. – Czy ty zawsze musisz robić taki bajzel? Nawet nie zapaliłeś porządnego światła! Jak możesz pracować tylko przy tej jednej lapce? Do tego założyłeś rzeczy do spania! Twoja nocna tunika jest kompletnie ufajdana! Skoro nie zamierzałeś kłaść się do łóżka, to po co w ogóle się przebierałeś?</p><p>- W sumie to sam nie wiem – Anakin podrapał się po uchu. – Chyba po to, byś miał mnie za co opierdzielić.</p><p>- No tak – wycedził jego Mistrz. – W końcu wieczór bez wnerwienia mnie to wieczór stracony!</p><p>- Jak już się rozbudziłeś, to może byś mi pomógł? – z nadzieją spytał chłopiec. – Mógłbyś podawać mi części, albo coś.</p><p>- Nie chcę babrać się ze śrubkami – Obi-Wan ścisnął czubek nosa. – Chcę <em>spać! </em></p><p><em>Akurat! </em>– Anakin miał ochotę powiedzieć, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język.</p><p>            Ze współczuciem wpatrywał się w Mistrza. Prawda była taka, że gdy Kenobiemu <em>rzeczywiście </em>chciało się spać, to żaden hałas nie stanowił problemu. Serio.</p><p>Kiedyś na Coruscant odbywały się protesty w sprawie równych zarobków dla jakiejś rasy. Anakin już nie pamiętał, kto zorganizował cały ten cyrk – chyba Aleenowie albo inni upierdliwcy? W każdym razie parada ciągnęła się przez całą planetę i dotarła nawet w okolice Świątyni. Były petardy, było wymachiwanie pochodniami, byli przebierańcy wykrzykujący różne bzdury i w ogóle dużo szumu o nic. Skywalker nawet zrobił sobie popcorn i przez kilkanaście minut siedział z nosem przyklejonym do szyby, z uciechą obserwując, jak Windu i Plo Koon wylatują przed budynek w samych gaciach i przepłaszają protestujących, drąc się, że „jak te małe gnojki odpalą jeszcze jedno wybuchające cholerstwo, to gorzko tego pożałują”.</p><p>A Obi-Wan przespał cały ten cyrk. Naprawdę! Nawet mu, kurde, brew nie zadrżała, gdy petarda wybuchła tuż obok okna jego sypialni. Leżał na swoim łóżku zwinięty w kłębek i spał jak niemowlę. Anakin cyknął mu nawet pamiątkową fotkę!</p><p>Quinlan Vos zażartował kiedyś, że odporność na hałas jego przyjaciela to efekt ewolucji wynikający z lat spędzonych u boku Qui-Gona, który nie dość, że sprowadzał do Świątyni różne głośne zwierzęta, to jeszcze wybierał podczas misji naprawdę durnowate miejsca na nocleg. Taa, bycie dawnym Padawanem Jinna jednak do czegoś zobowiązywało – marny byłby z Obi-Wana uczeń, gdyby nie nauczył się zasypiać, leżąc w hamaku w dżungli i będąc otoczonym przez stado podekscytowanych małp, urządzających sobie konkurs w jak najgłośniejszym śpiewaniu do księżyca.</p><p>Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Kenobi miał cholernie mocny sen. W przeciwieństwie do Windu – temu to wystarczyło czyjeś zbyt głośne oddychanie, by obudził się i dostał szału! Anakin przeszedł kiedyś przez jeden z bulwarów w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann, gdy czarnoskóry członek Rady Jedi ucinał sobie w pobliżu drzemkę. To był <em>poważny błąd!</em> Jeszcze <em>nigdy </em>Skywalker nie spieprzał z jakiegoś miejsca tak szybko!</p><p>Między innymi dlatego tak dobrze mu się mieszkało z własnym Mistrzem. Obi-Wan prawie zawsze zasypiał bez problemów i trzeba było się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby go obudzić.</p><p>No właśnie – <em>„prawie” </em>zawsze<em>. </em></p><p>            Bo, niestety, zdarzały się też sytuacje takie jak teraz, gdy coś siedziało Kenobiemu na wątrobie, przez co męczył się z własnymi myślami i za nic w świecie nie mógł zasnąć. Zazwyczaj „to coś” miało związek z trudnym Padawanem, ale mogło być też spowodowane czymś innymi. Czymkolwiek, właściwie.</p><p>            Na przykład Rocznicą Śmierci Qui-Gona Jinna.</p><p>            Dłoń Anakina mocniej zacisnęła się na śrubokręcie. Czternastolatek wiedział, co było powodem bezsenności jego Mistrza, bo sam poszedł naprawiać nieszczęsny ekspres <em>dokładnie z tego samego powodu. </em></p><p> Ech, już samo położenie się spać było ze strony Obi-Wana naiwnością. No naprawdę, czego on się spodziewał, gdy rok w rok przechodzili przez to samo?</p><p>- Już prawie skończyłem – Anakin skinął głową w stronę ekspresu. – Może obejrzysz sobie jakiś holofilm, Mistrzu? Dostaliśmy od Plo… tfu! Od <em>Mistrza </em>Plo Koona nagranie z Malastare.</p><p>- Wyścigi to twoje hobby, nie moje – Obi-Wan mruknął w odpowiedzi.</p><p>- To może „Przegląd Najrzadszych Gatunków Zwierząt W Galaktyce”? Od lat stoi na półce i tylko zbiera kurz.</p><p>- To był holofilm Qui-Gona.</p><p>            Na dźwięk imienia zmarłego mężczyzny Mistrz i jego Padawan wzdrygnęli się.</p><p>- Sam go nagrał – Kenobi dodał po chwili, z dość niewyraźną miną. – Raz go obejrzałem i to był poważny błąd. Jest tam scena, w której Nexu odgrywa banthcie głowę, a potem ciągnie ją po ziemi. Tymczasem reszta banthy jeszcze przez dziesięć minut krąży po okolicy. Qui… uch… Mój Mistrz uważał, ze to fascynujące.</p><p>- Przyrodniczy horror?</p><p>- Właśnie.</p><p>- To może… Nie, nieważne.</p><p>            Obi-Wan poczęstował protegowanego chłodnym uniesieniem brwi.</p><p>- Jeśli masz na myśli pornola, który był schowany w twojej szafce, to pozbyłem się go, gdy byłeś w sali treningowej.</p><p>            Czternastolatek posłał Mistrzowi pełne pretensji spojrzenie.</p><p>- A ja <em>nawet </em>nie zdążyłem zdobyć się na odwagę, by go obejrzeć! – westchnął z żalem.</p><p>- Powinienem zmyć ci głowę, ale ponieważ nie mam do tego siły, udawajmy, że byłeś grzecznym chłopcem, który planował zerknąć do tego filmu dopiero za kilka lat.</p><p>- Jaaasne.</p><p>- Zresztą, wiele nie straciłeś – Kenobi dodał po chwili, krzyżując ramiona. – Nie było tam niczego odkrywczego. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w każdym pornolu muszą być Twi’lekanki. Przecież są inne rasy, które…</p><p>            Uświadomiwszy sobie, do czego właśnie się <em>przyznał</em>, rudy mężczyzna wydał cichy kwik.</p><p>- No proszę, jednak go obejrzałeś? – Anakin złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – A ja już zacząłem myśleć, że te rzeczy cię nie interesują.</p><p>- <em>Przejrzałem! </em>– czerwony od stóp do głów Obi-Wan wysyczał przez zęby. – Nie obejrzałem, a PRZEJRZAŁEM, jasne?! Chciałem sprawdzić, czy nie masz żadnych chorych zainteresowań. A zresztą… tego… Od kogo ty w ogóle dostałeś tego pornola?</p><p>- To pytanie retoryczne? – Nastolatek uniósł brew. – Odpowiedź chyba powinna być oczywista?</p><p>- Ta, masz rację – Krzywiąc się, Kenobi rozmasował skroń. – Po co ja się w ogóle pytam? Jak Quinlan wróci z Onderonu, przypomnij mi, żebym go zabił.</p><p>- Jasne.</p><p>            Skywalker wrócił do grzebania w urządzeniu.</p><p>- Anakin, ja cię proszę, idź spać – Obi-Wan jęknął, ściskając nasadę nosa. – Wiem, że to… eghm… <em>ta data</em>, ale powinniśmy przynajmniej spróbować zasnąć. O ósmej rano mamy umówione spotkanie z Radą.</p><p>- Moglibyśmy nawet być umówieni z Królową Naboo, a i tak bym nie zasnął – nie przerywając zażartej walki ze śrubką, mruknął Anakin. – Przez całą noc leżałbym plackiem na łóżku i gapiłbym się w sufit. Naprawianie ekspresu to przynajmniej jest produktywne. Mistrzu, przecież wiesz, jak jest… Sam powiedz: czy chociaż <em>raz </em>udało nam się zasnąć, gdy miała miejsce rocznica <em>tamtego dnia</em>?</p><p>- Może i nie – Kenobi przyznał ponuro – ale skoro sam nie chcesz próbować, to mógłbyś przynajmniej nie przeszkadzać MNIE. Czy to aż taki problem: znaleźć sobie <em>bezgłośne </em>zajęcie? Poczytać książkę, albo coś. JA nigdy nie hałasowałem w nocy.</p><p>- Eee… nieprawda – Skywalker odparował rzeczowym tonem. – Raz hałasowałeś.</p><p>- Że co? Kiedy?</p><p>- No wiesz, dwa lata temu. Nie mogłeś zasnąć, więc poszedłeś do salonu robić brzuszki. Trzasnąłeś ich chyba tysiąc! A potem jeszcze zabrałeś się za pompki…</p><p>            Tamto zdarzenie również miało miejsce w <em>wiadomą </em>datę. No cóż, jeśli chodziło o TEN dzień, Obi-Wan i jego uczeń przerobili chyba wszystkie możliwe sposoby radzenia sobie z bezsennością.</p><p>- Eee… wiedziałeś, że wtedy ćwiczyłem? – Kenobi posłał protegowanemu zdumione spojrzenie. – Byłem pewien, że śpisz.</p><p>- Nie spałem – Anakin powoli pokręcił głową. – Leżałem w łóżku i liczyłem porgi. Wyobrażałem sobie, że jeden po drugim skaczą z urwiska i wskakują na bombę do wody. Doliczyłem się chyba dwustu, gdy usłyszałem, że głośno sapiesz i pomyślałem, że…</p><p>- WIEM, co sobie pomyślałeś! – z policzkami koloru dojrzałych truskawek Mistrz wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie musisz mówić tego na głos!</p><p>            Czternastolatek przewrócił oczami.</p><p>- Noo, w każdym razie, trochę odsunąłem drzwi, by sprawdzić, co robisz.</p><p>            Wzdychając, Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. A po chwili wytrzeszczył na protegowanego oczy.</p><p>- Chwila moment… Sądziłeś, że TO robię i postanowiłeś POPATRZEĆ?!</p><p>            Cicho pogwizdując, Skywalker wziął wystające z ekspresu kabelki i zaczął im się intensywnie przypatrywać.</p><p>- <em>Anakin! – </em>Jego Mistrz był kompletnie zbulwersowany. – Naprawdę pomyślałeś, że robiłbym TO w naszym salonie?!</p><p>- Są dziwniejsze miejsca do trzepania gruchy – Anakin odparował, wzruszając ramionami.</p><p>- Używaj elegantszego słownictwa! – skarcił go Kenobi.</p><p>- No to mi powiedz, jakie jest elegantsze określenie „walenia konia”!</p><p>            Obi-Wan zastanowił się chwilę.</p><p>- Załatwianie prywatnych potrzeb – powiedział wreszcie.</p><p>- Równie dobrze może chodzić o sranie – odparował nastolatek.</p><p>            A widząc rozjuszoną minę Mistrza, błyskawicznie dodał:</p><p>- Dobrze, już dobrze! Chciałem powiedzieć „równie dobrze może chodzić o rzeczy, które robimy w kiblu… tfu! Znaczy się: w łazience”. Te całe „prywatne potrzeby” nie pasują. Wymyśl coś innego.</p><p>- W takim razie „załatwianie <em>intymnych </em>potrzeb”.</p><p>            Na samą myśl o używaniu wspomnianego określenia, Anakin wzdrygnął się. Za cholerę nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby w podobny sposób mówić o masturbacji przy kolegach. Obi-Wan chciał z niego zrobić pośmiewisko całej Świątyni, czy co? Przecież „załatwianie intymnych potrzeb” to chyba najbardziej lamerski zamiennik „walenia konia”, jaki można było wymyślić! Miałby tak mówić przy rówieśnikach? Albo przy Quinlanie Vosie?! Spaliłby się ze wstydu!      </p><p>            Z kabli, które właśnie połączył, strzeliło kilka iskier. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi, nastolatek gniewnie wymamrotał:</p><p>- Ty to <em>zawsze </em>czepiasz się jakiś głupot. Jak <em>Qui-Gon </em>gadał z tobą o tych sprawach, to założę się, że normalnie nazywał to „waleniem konia” i w ogóle się z niczym nie pieścił!</p><p>            Uświadomił sobie, że użył „zakazanego imienia”, gdy zobaczył minę Mistrza.</p><p>- <em>Przepraszam! </em>– Anakin kwiknął, posyłając mężczyźnie skruszone spojrzenie. – Nie chciałem…</p><p>- Dobra, dobra, już nieważne – wyglądając na niewiarygodnie zmęczonego, Obi-Wan potarł kącik oka.</p><p>Zawahał się, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce powiedzieć o tym na głos, ale ostatecznie pokręcił głową i stwierdził:</p><p>- Właściwie to używał określenia „robić sobie dobrze”. Czasami mówił też o „polerowaniu miecza świetlnego”, ale tylko wtedy, gdy chciał mi dokuczyć.</p><p>- Kreatywnie – bąknął Anakin.</p><p>            Ech, i co on najlepszego zrobił? Zmusił swojego Mistrza do rozgrzebania bolesnych wspomnień. Zazwyczaj rozmawiali o Qui-Gonie dość swobodnie i nie mieli problemów z wymawianiem jego imienia, ale dzisiaj…</p><p>            Ten dzień po prostu <em>tak </em>na nich działał. Teoretycznie rocznica była wczoraj, bo północ wybiła jakąś godzinę temu, ale bijące z tęsknoty serca nie przejmowały się takimi szczegółami.</p><p>            Może po prostu <em>każdy </em>musiał przez coś takiego przejść, przynajmniej raz w roku? Może w ten sposób Moc przypominała Jedi, że byli zwykłymi ludźmi? Że mogli się bronić przed przywiązaniem, ile tylko chcieli, ale i tak odczuwali pustkę po stracie bliskich osób.</p><p>            Na swój sposób Skywalker lubił rocznicę śmierci Qui-Gona. Jasne, wprawiała go w nieprzyjemny, melancholijny nastrój, ale też sprawiała, że czuł się bliżej Obi-Wana niż kiedykolwiek. To była jedna z niewielu okazji, gdy patrzył na swojego Mistrza i widział w nim kogoś podobnego do siebie, a <em>nie</em> twardziela, który tak skutecznie ukrywał wszystkie smutki, że powinno to zostać opisane w „Podręczniku Dobrego Jedi”.</p><p>            W sumie to, właśnie dlatego w tym roku padło na naprawianie ekspresu. Anakin chciał zrobić coś dla Obi-Wana. Wiedział, że Kenobi i tak nie zmruży tej nocy oka, więc fajnie by było, gdyby następnego dnia nie miał żadnego problemu ze zrobieniem sobie ukochanej kawusi.</p><p>            Taaa. Tyle że plan tak trochę się posypał, bo zamiast leżeć grzecznie w łóżku i użalać się nad sobą, czy nawet robić nieszczęsne pompki, Mistrz Anakina musiał przyleźć do kuchni i zacząć marudzić.</p><p>- Czyli nie mogę już sięgnąć po argument „ja nie hałasowałem w nocy, to ty też tego nie rób” – wzdychając, Obi-Wan oparł dłoń o blat stołu, na którym stał popsuty ekspres. – Ale może jest inny sposób, by cię przekonać. Jutrzejsze spotkanie z Radą jest bardzo ważne, Padawanie. Powiedz, czy nie mógłbym… no nie wiem… przekupić cię, byś poszedł spać, albo coś w ten deseń?</p><p>- Przekupić? – Nastolatek zostawił w spokoju naprawiane urządzenie i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na Mistrza.</p><p>- No nie wiem, na przykład… Mogę ci obiecać, że przez cały tydzień nie będziesz musiał medytować. Albo na następnej misji pozwolę ci pilotować statek od początku do końca. Cóż… musiałbym sobie wziąć jakieś środki przeciwwymiotne, ale jakoś bym sobie poradził. Albo mogę cię zabrać do tej lodziarni, w której byliśmy na twoje trzynaste urodziny… Anakin, nie wiem, wymyśl coś. Ja po prostu nie chcę jutro stawać przed Radą wyglądając jak zombie. Po prostu powiedz, co mam zrobić, byś poszedł spać, i chodźmy wreszcie się położyć jak normalni ludzie.</p><p>            Skywalker wytrzeszczył oczy. O kurde! Czegoś takiego to się <em>w ogóle </em>nie spodziewał. Obi-Wan musiał nieźle podpaść któremuś z członków Rady, skoro tak bardzo zależało mu, by wyglądać jutro na „w miarę” wyspanego. Nigdy przedtem nie posuwał się aż tak daleko, by zagonić Padawana do łóżka. Ciekawe, kogo rozgniewał? Chociaż nie, chyba lepiej o to nie  pytać…</p><p>            Anakin podrapał się śrubokrętem po uchu, dokładnie analizując propozycję Mistrza. No, no, taka okazja… grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać! Tylko o co mógłby poprosić? Tydzień bez medytacji, pilotowanie statku, lody „U George’a” – każda z tych opcji brzmiała kusząco. Rzecz w tym, że Anakin był w stanie wynegocjować podobne rzeczy w dowolny dzień, jeśli wystarczająco długo skomlał Obi-Wanowi do ucha. Nie, nie, trzeba wymyśleć coś lepszego.</p><p>            Na przykład Kenobi mógłby zobowiązać się do przymknięcia oka na wszystkie rzeczy, które jego Padawan odwali w przeciągu najbliższego miesiąca. Ach, trzydziestodniowa amnestia wydawała się wspaniałym pomysłem! Tylko szkoda, że na ten konkretny układ Obi-Wan raczej nie pójdzie. Podobnie jak nie zgodzi się oddać protegowanemu żadnej z rzeczy, na które Skywalker od lat miał chrapkę.</p><p>            Kozaki od Qui-Gona… ach, te piękne kozaki! Nie przemakały nawet w miejscach, gdzie wody było po kolana. Albo tamten szaliczek, który Kenobi dostał kiedyś od zaprzyjaźnionego plemienia Ewoków. Miał taki zarąbisty niebieski kolor i tak fajnie grzał w szyję. Puchate skarpetki z Kashyyyk. No i wreszcie słynne bokserki, które Obi-Wan odziedziczył po Qui-Gonie, który ponoć odziedziczył je po Dooku, który ponoć… eee… jak to szło? A, że niby Dooku zdobył te gacie w jakiś tajemniczych okolicznościach, ale nikt nie wiedział, w jakich.</p><p>            Nie, na otrzymanie od Kenobiego którejkolwiek ze wspomnianych rzeczy to Anakin raczej nie mógł liczyć (i tak nielegalnie je pożyczał, więc nie robiło mu to wielkiej różnicy). Zaczął się zastanawiać, czym jeszcze mógłby zostać przekupiony.</p><p>            Wycieczka na jakąś planetę? Nie, ta opcja raczej odpadała, bo wszystkie miejsca, na których mu zależało, były objęte Zakazem przez duże „Z”. Odwiedzenie Shmi Skywalker na Tatooine albo szybka herbatka u Padme na Naboo to były prośby, których Anakin nawet nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć. Odmowa za bardzo bolała.</p><p>No cóż, zawsze mógł zażądać bardziej przyziemnych rzeczy – obiadu w jakimś wypasionym miejscu albo wyprawy do parku rozrywki – ale to ponownie sprowadzało go do tego, co ustalił już na samym początku: przy wystarczająco intensywnym „szczenięcym spojrzeniu”, namówi Obi-Wana na którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy w dowolnie wybrany dzień. A poza tym…</p><p>Anakin dyskretnie zerknął na zaspanego Mistrza, a potem skierował wzrok na popsuty ekspres. Prawda była taka, że <em>nie chciał </em>iść spać. I Kenobiemu też nie chciał pozwolić pójść do łóżka. Skoro Obi-Wan do tej pory nie zasnął, to najprawdopodobniej będzie po prostu leżał i się zamartwiał. Skywalker <em>nie chciał </em>pozwolić mu się zamartwiać. Uch, gdyby tylko mógł poprosić o coś, co mogłoby przysłużyć się im obu – właśnie dziś, właśnie teraz. Coś, co mogliby zrobić wspólnie, żeby chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o rocznicy śmierci Qui-Gona… żeby nie musieli myśleć o cudownym człowieku, którego obaj stracili. Czy istniało coś takiego.</p><p>Nastolatek gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Chyba właśnie wpadł na pomysł.</p><p>- Tak, jest coś, czym możesz mnie przekupić – wyszczerzył do Mistrza zęby.</p><p>- O? A jednak?</p><p>            Obi-Wan, który do tej pory po prostu stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź Padawana, przybrał taką minę, jakby szykował się na najgorsze.</p><p>- No więc słucham. Ale od razu zaznaczam, że wywaliłem tamtego pornola i nie zamierzam załatwiać ci następnych!</p><p>            Anakin powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami i zamiast tego porozumiewawczo mrugnął.</p><p>- Pójdę spać, jeśli opowiesz mi bajkę na dobranoc!</p><p>            W pierwszym odruchu Kenobi po prostu zamarł. Miał minę pod tytułem: „czy ja dobrze słyszałem?”</p><p>- Że <em>co </em>mam ci opowiedzieć? – wykrztusił.</p><p>- Noo… bajkę! – zniecierpliwionym tonem rzucił Anakin. – Mama nigdy ci nie opowia… Dobra, wybacz. To było głupie!</p><p>            Nastolatek posłał Mistrzowi skruszone spojrzenie. No naprawdę… gdy chodziło o tego typu wtopy przebijał dzisiaj sam siebie! Jak mógł zapytać o coś tak nieczułego? Czy aż tak trudno zapamiętać, że zwykli Jedi, tacy jak jego mentor, dorastali w Świątyni i <em>bez rodziców? </em></p><p>            Na szczęście Obi-Wan nie wyglądał na jakoś specjalnie przejętego.</p><p>- Cóż, rzeczywiście nie słyszałem zbyt wielu bajek na dobranoc – przyznał, przeczesując włosy na karku. – Kiedyś Qui… ech… Kiedyś mój Mistrz opowiadał przy ognisku Bajkę o Trzech Porgach, ale był wtedy strasznie pijany, więc było to dość… hm… <em>interesujące </em>doświadczenie. A tak na poważnie, to nie jestem pewien, czy nadaję się na gawędziarza.</p><p>- Och, daj spokój! – żachnął się Anakin. – Jak będziesz miał problem z Weną, poratuję cię! Mama opowiadała mi mnóstwo bajek, więc mam z tym spore doświadczenie. Pomogę ci się rozkręcić! Mistrzu no weeź… - Nastolatek poczęstował Kenobiego wyćwiczonym spojrzeniem wykopanego z gniazda pisklaka. – Położysz się obok mnie na łóżku, a jak skończysz opowiadać bajkę, to wrócisz sobie spokojnie do siebie i pójdziesz spać.</p><p>            Rudy mężczyzna wciąż miał minę, jakby dopatrywał się w propozycji protegowanego jakiejś pułapki, ale ostatecznie wydał pokonane westchnienie i skinął głową. Podekscytowany na maksa Anakin niedbale rzucił narzędzia na stół („Nawet po sobie nie posprzątał…” – Obi-Wan wymamrotał pod nosem) i w podskokach pobiegł go sypialni. Wyciągnął się na łóżku i z uśmiechem poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Po chwili pomyślał sobie, że przydałaby się druga poduszka, więc wyciągnął dłoń i użył Mocy, by przywołać zapasową.</p><p>            Miękki przedmiot pomknął przez pokój i uderzył prosto w twarz Kenobiego, który akurat układał się na łóżku, ostrożnie wkomponowując swoje długie ciało obok znacznie szczuplejszego ciała Padawana.</p><p>- Do ciężkiej cholery, <em>Anakin! </em>– fuknął, zdzielając ucznia poduszką w łeb. – <em>Mówiłem ci</em>, żebyś tego nie robił!</p><p>- Raju, ale ty się wydelikacony zrobiłeś – Nastolatek przewrócił oczami. – Dostałeś poduszką. Wielkie rzeczy! Mnie też nią walnąłeś i co? Widzisz, żebym się mazał?</p><p>- Przecież masz nogi, tak? – Obi-Wan wciąż był wyraźnie nabzdyczony. – Co to za problem wstać i pójść po poduszkę?</p><p>- Jakoś nigdy nie wiedziałem, byś podstawiał sobie stołek, gdy chcesz wziąć dżem z najwyższej półki – Nastolatek nie pozostawał dłużny. – <em>Zawsze </em>używasz Mocy. Bycie kurduplem nie jest żadnym usprawie… AŁA! Ej, przestań, przestań!</p><p>Kenobi zaczął tłuc Padawana poduszką.</p><p>- Ty weź się zdecyduj – Anakin mruknął, wyciągając dłonie, by osłonić się przed uderzeniami. – ALBO opowiadasz bajkę i idziesz spać, ALBO wypowiadasz mi Wojnę Poduszkową! Mnie tam bez różnicy, ale chyba pamiętasz, jak skończyła się nasza <em>ostatnia </em>bitwa?</p><p>            Obi-Wan, biorący już kolejny zamach, zatrzymał się w pół-gestu. Jego policzki pokryły się warstwą różu.</p><p>            Wojna Poduszkowa Skywalker vs. Kenobi zaczęła się dość niewinnie, ale zadziwiająco szybko przeistoczyła się w Drugą Ogólnoświątynną Wojnę Poduszkową (Pierwsza miała ponoć miejsce za czasów młodości Qui-Gona).</p><p>            Wszystko wydarzyło się w pewien ciepły poranek, gdy Obi-Wan wbił do sypialni Padawana, by go obudzić. Anakin cisnął w niego poduszką, bełkocząc, że poprzedniego dnia stoczył z Mistrzem Plo Koonem dwadzieścia pojedynków w Symulatorze Lotów, wszystkie przegrał, wrócił do mieszkania bardzo późno, nie ma zamiaru wstawać, woli spędzić niedzielny poranek pod kołdrą i użalać się nad sobą.</p><p>Kenobi mógł zrobić tylko jedno – oddał.</p><p>            Rozpoczął się zażarty pojedynek, który wkrótce został przeniesiony z sypialni Skywalkera do salonu. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach, do mieszkania wszedł Mistrz Mundi (pukał, ale tak mocno się tłukli, że go nie usłyszeli) i zapytał, czy może pożyczyć sól. Dostał poduszką prosto w wysokie czoło. Mógł na to odpowiedzieć tylko w jeden sposób – oddał.</p><p>Drzwi były cały czas otwarte, więc hałas zwabił do kwatery Quinlana Vosa, który zjawił się zdyszany, wykrzykując oburzone pytania, „co za kolesie tłuką się poduszkami, że słychać na całą Świątynię i dlaczego bawią się BEZ NIEGO”. Tym oto sposobem Wojna została przeniesiona na korytarz.</p><p>Aayla Secura oczywiście szukała Mistrza i też została we wszystko wciągnięta. Kit Fisto <em>oczywiście </em>szukał Aayli, więc on RÓWNIEŻ został wciągnięty w ten bigos. Plo Koon, Even Piell i Jocasta Nu dołączyli jakiś czas później, choć nikt nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, w jakich okolicznościach.</p><p>Aż wreszcie zjawił się wnerwiony, wybudzony ze snu Windu i podjął próbę przerwania zabawy. Tyle że nie za bardzo miał jak, bo, po pierwsze, nie potrafił wskazać głównego winowajcy (w tłumie byli zarówno Vos jak i Anakin), a po drugie, mimo dość imponujących strun głosowych, za wszystkie diabły nie był w stanie przekrzyczeć rozwydrzonej zgrai. Kiedy zignorowano jego siódmy wrzask, ostatecznie machnął ręką i chciał sobie pójść, jednak popełnił poważny błąd, bo odepchnął pędzącą w swoim kierunku poduszkę prosto w twarz Billaby. Depa nie miała wyjścia – musiała oddać!</p><p>Wojna Poduszkowa potrzebowała zaledwie godziny, by rozprzestrzenić się na całą Świątynię, a zakończyła się dopiero wtedy, gdy Yoda własnoręcznie znokautował połowę uczestników i ogłosił samego siebie Wielkim Zwycięzcą. Wszyscy byli zbyt wykończeni, by zaprotestować. Większość osób to miała w sumie gorsze obrażenia niż po przeciętnej misji! Jocasta Nu wzdychała, że „nie bawiła się tak dobrze od czasu Piżamowej Imprezy u Dooku”, a Obi-Wan przez trzy następne tygodnie chodził zielony ze strachu, modląc się, by Windu nigdy się nie dowiedział, że cała ta absurdalna zabawa zaczęła się od niego i Anakina.</p><p>Teraz chyba sobie o tym przypomniał, bo głośno przełknął ślinę i pozornie wyluzowanym tonem zadeklarował:</p><p>- Bajka. Jednak wolę opowiedzieć ci bajkę!</p><p>            Wsunął sobie poduszkę pod głowę, wygodniej ułożył się na łóżku, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął:</p><p>- Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej Galaktyce…  </p><p>                </p><p>        </p><p>                  </p><p>      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dobranoc Mistrzu (Część 2) - Bajka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Czas na bajkę Obi-Wana dla Anakina!<br/>A może to będzie bajka... Anakina dla Obi-Wana?<br/>Nawet podczas opowiadania bajki chłopcy walczą o dominację ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dobranoc, Mistrzu (Część 2) - Bajka</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Anakin przekręcił się, by leżeć na brzuchu. Wesoło machając bosymi stopami, wpatrywał się w Mistrza i cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy.</p><p>- No więc… - Obi-Wan szarpał się za włoski na podbródku. Jak na dłoni było widać, że nie był ekspertem od opowiadania bajek. – No więc, dawno, dawno temu, w odległej Galaktyce był sobie pewien… eee… Jedi.</p><p>- Jedi! - ucieszył się Anakin.</p><p>            To brzmiało ekscytująco.</p><p>- Taak – Głos rudego mężczyzny stał się nieco pewniejszy. – Dawno, dawno temu był sobie pewien Mistrz Jedi, który miał wybitnie upierdliwego Padawana, zajmującego się po nocach różnymi głupotami, zamiast iść spać jak normalny człowiek.</p><p>- Choć warto zaznaczyć, że był to bardzo <em>uzdolniony </em>Padawan! – szczerząc zęby, podkreślił nastolatek. – Uzdolniony i niesamowicie przystojny. Był tak ładny, że mógłby się znaleźć na okładce magazynu!</p><p>- A jaki skromny – wycedził Kenobi.</p><p>- No pewnie! – promiennie się uśmiechając, podchwycił Anakin. – Był najlepszy w absolutnie <em>każdej </em>dyscyplinie, ale nigdy nie chwalił się swoimi zdolnościami! Mistrzowie mieli mu do powiedzenia same dobre rzeczy i zawsze stawiali go za wzór dla innych Padawanów.</p><p>- A w ogóle to… - Mistrz Jedi poczęstował protegowanego chłodnym uniesieniem brwi. – Czy opowiadanie bajki nie polega przypadkiem na tym, że jedna osoba mówi, a druga uważnie jej słucha?</p><p>- Cóż, może gdybyś opowiadał bajkę komuś innemu, tak by to działało. Ale wiesz…</p><p>            Skywalker położył się na boku, oparł policzek na dłoni i posłał rudemu mężczyźnie porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie.</p><p>- Nie chciałbym obrażać twojej inteligencji, Mistrzu, ale czy <em>kiedykolwiek </em>miała miejsce taka sytuacja, że ty coś mówiłeś, a ja uważnie cię słuchałem?</p><p>            Obi-Wan cicho parsknął. Robił wszystko, by wyglądać na oburzonego, ale nie potrafił wyeliminować z oczu subtelnego błysku czułości.</p><p>- Racja. No naprawdę, Anakin… Jaki ja na starość robię się naiwny!</p><p>- Mistrzu, serio, jak ty czasem coś palniesz, to zastanawiam się, czy ty w ogóle mnie znasz. Musimy częściej pracować nad tymi twoimi neuronami, bo jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to od razu widać, że trzydziecha tuż za rogiem!</p><p>- Jak będziesz dalej gadał takie rzeczy, to nie dożyjesz nawet piętnastki, a co dopiero trzydziechy – Obi-Wan mruknął, lekko szarpiąc ucznia za padawański warkoczyk. – A wracając do naszej bajki, Mistrz Jedi i jego Padawan dostali misję…</p><p>- Zaraz, zaraz! – zawołał Anakin. – Moment. Pauza!</p><p>- Będziesz mi tak co chwilę przerywał? – twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się w grymas. – Dałbyś mi chociaż skończyć zdanie. Tę <em>odrobinę </em>cierpliwości chyba w sobie posiadasz?</p><p>- Dobra, wyluzuj, już nie będę ci się wcinał. Ja tylko chciałem zwrócić ci uwagę na pewien istotny szczegół: nasi bohaterowie nie mają imion.</p><p>- Imion? – Kenobi zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. – A na co im imiona? Przecież wiadomo, o kogo chodzi…</p><p>- Nie, nie! – nastolatek energicznie pokręcił głową. – To nie jest zwykła historia, tylko bajka! Protagoniści muszą mieć wyczepiste imiona. Na przykład Padawan może się nazywać… eee… na przykład… O, już wiem! Skyguy Starkiller.</p><p>- Skyguy? – Obi-Wan powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>- Kreatywne, nie? – Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.</p><p>- Ta, powiedzmy. Ech, no dobra… W takim razie Mistrz będzie nazywał się Ben.</p><p>- Ben? Pfft! Nudy na pudy! Ale dobra, niech będzie Ben. Potrzebne mu jakieś nazwisko, więc będziemy na niego wołać… Aha! Ben Stary! Będzie się nazywał Ben Stary!</p><p>- Nie ma mowy! – oburzył się Kenobi. – Zgłaszam protest!</p><p>- Zaaa póóóźno! – Nawet nie próbując ukryć złośliwej uciechy, zaśpiewał Skywalker. – „Raz powiedziane to w wieczności zapisane”. To była święta zasada mojej mamy. Jakieś reguły, muszą być, no nie? Wiem, jak bardzo kochasz zasady, Mistrzu.</p><p>            Trafił prościuteńko w czuły punkt swojego mentora. Obi-Wan nie zgłaszał już protestów co do nazwiska swojego protagonisty. Odchrząknął i kontynuował opowiadanie bajki:</p><p>- No więc, Ben i Sky… Będę go czasem nazywał „Skyem”, bo tak jest prościej. Załóżmy, że miał taką ksywkę. No więc, Ben i Sky zostali wezwani przed oblicze Rady Jedi. Oczywiście spóźnili się na spotkanie, bo Sky przez godzinę siedział w łazience i płakał nad mikroskopijnym rozmiarem swojego siuraka.</p><p>- CO?! – sapnął zbulwersowany Anakin. – Ale ja nie mam…</p><p>- A czy ja mówię o tobie? – Obi-Wan odpowiedział niewinnym uśmieszkiem. – To <em>Sky </em>jest bohaterem tej bajki, nie ty.</p><p>- Ale on nie może mieć małego…</p><p>- „Raz powiedziane to w wieczności zapisane!”   </p><p>- Reguły są do dupy!</p><p>- Ale to twoja mama je ustanowiła! Swoją mamę to ty chyba szanujesz, nie?</p><p>            Tym razem to Skywalkera trafiono w czuły punkt. Anakin zacisnął zęby. W pierwszym odruchu chciał zlicytować Mistrza jakąś okropną cechą dla Bena, ale potem stwierdził, że Obi-Wan prawdopodobnie zrewanżuje się czymś jeszcze gorszym, więc lepiej przyjąć inną strategię.</p><p>- Jego siurak był mały tylko tymczasowo! – zaanonsował. – Skurczył się w praniu, a po paru godzinach miał wrócić do normalnego rozmiaru.</p><p>- Przyrodzenia NIE kurczą się w ciepłej wodzie! – Obi-Wan wytrzeszczył na protegowanego  oczy. – Zresztą, po co Skyguy miałby wchodzić do pralki?</p><p>- Jak to „po co”? – Anakin beztrosko się uśmiechnął. – By ćwiczyć zaawansowaną formę medytacji.</p><p>- Nie przeżyłby tego!</p><p>- Wyluzuj, to jest bajka. Tutaj mogą przeciąć cię na pół, albo zrzucić cię z budynku, a i tak przeżyjesz.</p><p>            Obi-Wan skrzyżował ramiona i nieznacznie poruszył głową, by wygodniej umościć się na poduszce.</p><p>- Bajka powinna być <em>realistyczna </em>– poskarżył się.</p><p>- Realistyczne bajki są nudne – stwierdził Anakin. – Słuchaj, możemy też popracować nad nazwiskiem Bena, żebyś się nie obrażał. Powiedzmy, że „Stary” to było jego nazwisko panieńskie, a jak ohajtał się ze swoim chłopakiem, to mu się zmieniło.</p><p>- Na Moc, to Ben ma chłopaka?! Czemu chłopaka, a nie dziewczynę?</p><p>- Wybacz, tak mi się powiedziało. Nie pomyślałem.</p><p>- No nie gadaj – Kenobi wycedził przez zęby. – A mnie się wydawało, że zrobiłeś to z premedytacją.</p><p>- Przyrzekam, że to było niechcący! – Nastolatek położył sobie rękę na sercu. – To powiedzmy, że Ben ma chłopaka, bo jest… ten… no… postępowy, czy coś. A właściwie to nie chłopaka, a męża. W końcu chcieliśmy zmienić mu nazwisko, nie?  </p><p>- Zaczynam myśleć, że ta cała bajka to tylko pretekst, byś mógł znęcać się nad moją psychiką – Obi-Wan wymamrotał pod nosem.</p><p>- Nie oskarżaj mnie o takie rzeczy! – Anakin obrażalsko nadął policzki. – Ja tylko chcę, żebyśmy obaj dobrze się bawili.</p><p>- Ach tak? To może, dla odmiany, zmajstrujesz męża SOBIE?</p><p>- Nie mogę! Mój bohater jest za młody na takie rzeczy. No sam powiedz: chciałbyś, żeby dobierał się do niego jakiś pedofil?</p><p>            Kenobi odruchowo się skrzywił.</p><p>- Dobra, nieważne, już nie będę się czepiał – oznajmił, głęboko wzdychając. – Skończmy wreszcie to cackanie się z bohaterami, bo jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy opowiadać bajki. Wymyśl mu jakieś nazwisko i kontynuujmy, żebym wreszcie mógł pójść spać. Tylko masz nie wymyślać niczego głupiego, jasne? Powiedz po prostu pierwsze nazwisko, które przyjdzie ci do głowy. Na przykład „Potter”, „Baggins” albo „Nowak”. Żeby było krótkie, ale chwytliwe.</p><p>- Dobra, to niech będzie Ben Jinn.</p><p>            Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego dłonie wystrzeliły w stronę ust. O kurde, on <em>naprawdę </em>nie zrobił tego z premedytacją! To wszystko wina Obi-Wana, bo kazał mu podać „pierwsze nazwisko, które przychodziło do głowy”. A to właśnie nad tym konkretnym nazwiskiem, Skywalker… nie, oni <em>obaj </em>obsesyjnie myśleli przez cały dzień.</p><p>            Nastolatek chciał przeprosić za swoją wpadkę, ale nie zdążył, gdyż jego Mistrz zrypał się z łóżka. A kiedy wstał z podłogi, miał minę, jakby chciał kogoś zamordować.</p><p>- CZYŚ TY KOMPLETNIE ZWARIOWAŁ, ANAKIN?!</p><p>- Nie drzyj się tak, bo pobudzisz sąsiadów…</p><p>- Nie musiałbym się drzeć, gdybyś nie odwalał mi takich numerów!</p><p>- Nie rozumiem, czemu aż tak się przejmujesz – nerwowo się uśmiechając, Anakin poklepał koc, zachęcając Mistrza, by znowu położył się na łóżku. – To tylko bajka, a ty tak to wszystko przeżywasz, jakby działo się w prawdziwym życiu.</p><p>- I kto to mówi?! – Obi-Wan prychnął, niechętnie kładąc się z powrotem obok Padawana. – Przed chwilą marudziłeś, że twój bohater miał małego penisa!</p><p>- Ty mi zrobiłeś małego siurka, ja zrobiłem cię mężem Qui-Gona, więc jesteśmy kwita – Skywalker przewrócił oczami.</p><p>- Nie chciałem być niczyim mężem!</p><p>- Słuchaj, nadal możemy zrobić cię wdowcem…</p><p>- Nie, nie, NIE! Ja NIE chcę być wdowcem! Znaczy się, <em>Ben </em>nie chce! To jeszcze nieprzyklepane, prawda? Na razie głośno się zastanawiałeś, więc nie obowiązuje zasada „raz powiedziane, w wieczności zapisanie?”</p><p>            Anakin nie mógł powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. W niektórych momentach jego Mistrz był tak <em>przeuroczy</em>, że nie dawało się go nie kochać. Na przykład teraz – gdy za wszelką cenę chciał przestrzegać reguł, chociaż nie figurowały w żadnym Kodeksie i były tylko luźnymi wskazówkami do opowiadania bajki.</p><p>- Spokojnie, w naszej historii Qui-Gon nadal żyje – nastolatek uśmiechnął się do Mistrza. – Jego śmierć nie została przyklepana. Żeby coś zostało zatwierdzone, trzeba to powiedzieć bez „może”. Na przykład… Eee… Ben miał na tyłku tatuaż z napisem: „Weź mnie jak lothalskiego kotka”.</p><p>            Już drugi raz Skywalker zatkał sobie usta. O w mordę jeża! Dobre przynajmniej to, że tym razem jego pomysł nie zwalił Obi-Wana z łóżka.</p><p>- Robisz to SPECJALNIE! – z twarzą koloru purpury ryknął Kenobi.</p><p>- N-nie! – zupełnie szczerze jęknął Anakin. – Przysięgam, że nie!</p><p>- Okej, to teraz ja „niechcący” ci coś zmajstruję! Sky miał na czole tatuaż z napisem…</p><p>- Ej, ej, ej! Tylko nic porąbanego, dobra?!</p><p>- „Kocham Kodeks Jedi” – Obi-Wan dokończył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.</p><p>            Szczęka Skywalkera poleciała w dół.</p><p>- To był cios poniżej pasa! – syknął nastolatek.</p><p>- Chyba powyżej – Kenobi uniósł brew. – Zrobiłem ci ten tatuaż na czole, a nie <em>na tyłku. </em></p><p>- Tak czy siak, to było wredne.</p><p>- Wredniejsze niż „branie mnie jak lothalskiego kotka”?</p><p>- Ugh! Przecież powiedziałem, że to było niechcący! Ben publicznie nie ściąga majtek, więc i tak nikt poza jego mężem nie ogląda tego tatuażu. No a Sky… eee… musiał zlikwidować napis na czole. Zrobił sobie tatuaż bez zgody Mistrza, i jak Ben się dowiedział, kazał mu usunąć.</p><p>            Obi-Wan zaczął wyglądać na odrobinę udobruchanego.</p><p>- Zgoda, mogło tak być – stwierdził, masując podbródek. – Ale Skyowi została blizna! – zaznaczył, celując w protegowanego palcem.</p><p>- W kształcie błyskawicy – szczerząc zęby, zgodził się Anakin. – I przecinała prawe oko.</p><p>- Niech będzie. Zacznijmy wreszcie nieszczęsną bajkę, bo inaczej będzie to trwało do rana! No dobra, więc… gdzie to ja byłem? Aha. Mistrz Ben i Padawan Sky zostali wezwani przed oblicze Rady Jedi. Przydzielono im misję na Hoth. Mieli być ochroniarzami pewnego dyplomaty.</p><p>- Ochroniarze „pewnego dyplomaty”? – Anakin skrzywił się. – I dlaczego akurat na Hoth? Tam jest okropnie zimno! A poza tym, czy tobie nie chodzi o… O kurde, już wiem, do czego zmierzasz! – nastolatek wytrzeszczył na Mistrza błyszczące oburzeniem oczy. – Chodzi ci o misję, którą dostali Aayla z Vosem!</p><p>- Już na samym początku zaznaczyłem, że nie mam doświadczenia w opowiadaniu bajek – Obi-Wan przepraszająco wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>- Ugh! Ale dlaczego akurat ta misja?</p><p>- Bo ma w sobie piękny morał o tym, że konflikty można rozwiązywać bez pomocy mieczy świetlnych – wzrok Kenobiego stał się rozmarzony.</p><p>- Na kilometr śmierdzi nudą! – twarz Anakina wykrzywiła się w grymas. – Aayla powiedziała mi, że jeszcze na żadnej misji tak się nie wynudziła. A Mistrz Vos przez cały czas spał na jej ramieniu, bo miał strasznego kaca i nie musiał nic robić. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE! Nasza bajka NIE może być o tej misji. Ben powiedział Radzie, że nie może przyjąć zadania!</p><p>- Co?!</p><p>- Stwierdził, że ostatnio nabawił się okropnego uczulenia na śnieg i nie poleci na Hoth.</p><p>            Obi-Wan znowu zapomniał, że nie chodziło o niego, lecz o wymyśloną postać.</p><p>- Ja bym nigdy… Znaczy się… Ben W ŻYCIU by czegoś takiego nie powiedział!</p><p>- A dlaczego nie? Mistrzu, poważnie… Musisz trochę wyluzować! Powtórzę po raz kolejny: To. Jest. Bajka! To nie musi być realistyczne. Masz jedną jedyną okazję, by nie być porządnickim sztywniakiem, więc wrzuć na luz i spróbuj trochę poimprowizować. To <em>na pewno </em>dobrze ci zrobi!</p><p>- Mam co do tego pewne wątpliwości – mruknął Kenobi.</p><p>- Oj, daj spokój! Nie martw się, będę ci pomagał. Na początek popracujemy nad tą nieszczęsną misją, by mieć dobry punkt wyjściowy. No więc… Ponieważ Ben był uczulony na śnieg, a Sky był uczulony na piasek, Rada zdecydowała, że nie może więcej wysyłać tej dwójki ani na zimne ani na pustynne planety.</p><p>- Jak wygodnie!</p><p>- Prawda? A zatem, zamiast nudnej do bólu misji ochraniania jakiegoś dyplomaty, Ben i Sky dostali bardzo ważne zadanie odnalezienia Mistrza Yody!</p><p>- To Mistrz Yoda zaginął w naszej bajce? – Obi-Wan podrapał się po skroni.</p><p>- Aha. Alderaański Klub Yogi obchodził urodziny, więc zaprosił go, by poprowadził zajęcia jako Honorowy Instruktor. Tyle że po wszystkim była dzika impreza. Ostatni raz widziano Mistrza Yodę, gdy wsiadał z piratami na statek, paląc zioło. Przez pierwszy miesiąc nikt się o niego nie martwił, ale potem do Świątyni przyszedł zaszyfrowany komunikat z prośbą o pomoc. Rada nie miała wyjścia. Musiała zareagować.</p><p>- Hm… A zatem, Ben i Sky wyruszyli na poszukiwania. O! Ale wcześniej Padawan Starkiller przysiągł przed Radą, że będzie bardzo grzeczny i wykona wszystkie polecenia Mistrza bez kręcenia nosem.</p><p>            Nastolatek wydał oburzone sapnięcie.</p><p>- Anakin, <em>wyluzuj </em>– Obi-Wan złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – Przecież to <em>bajka. </em>Nie musi być realistycznie.</p><p>- Racja. Nie musi. O, a tak w ogóle to Rada była wściekła na Skyguya za to, że wziął rzeczy swojego Mistrza bez pozwolenia. Uznali, że należy mu się kara.</p><p>- Kara? – oczy Kenobiego pojaśniały z ekscytacji. – O, dobrze, dobrze!</p><p>- Zdecydowali, że w ramach kary będzie pilotował statek przez cały czas trwania misji – Anakin wyszczerzył zęby.</p><p>- I to niby ma być kara?!</p><p>- No raczej! Wiesz, ile systemów nasi chłopcy będą musieli odwiedzić, zanim znajdą Mistrza Yodę? Ben przynajmniej sobie odpocznie!</p><p>- Tak, bo ciągła walka z zawrotami głowy i wymiotowanie co pięć minut to <em>zarąbista </em>forma wypoczynku – głos rudego mężczyzny ociekał sarkazmem.</p><p>- Nie przesadzaj – Skywalker przewrócił oczami. – <em>Tylko raz</em> się zrzygałeś, gdy ze mną leciałeś i to <em>na własne życzenie, </em>bo sam kazałeś mi kierować się na pole asteroid.</p><p>- Ścigało nas pięć statków! – Obi-Wan głośno jęknął. – Dobrze wiesz, że te asteroidy to była <em>jedyna </em>opcja, żeby im zwiać!</p><p>- Wieeem i dlatego nie wypominam ci, że ufajdoliłeś szybę – mruknął Anakin. – Masz pojęcie, jak ciężko się pilotuje, gdy rzygi zasłaniają pole widzenia? Mogłeś uprzedzić, że masz tak słaby żołądek. Zainstalowałbym wycieraczki…</p><p>- RAZ! – fuknął czerwony ze wstydu Kenobi. – To się zdarzyło JEDEN JEDYNY RAZ! Ludzie wymiotują nawet na kolejkach górskich, a ty zafundowałeś nam gorsze przeżycia niż na Rollercoasterze! A poza tym…</p><p>            Mistrz Jedi urwał na chwilę, by wygładzić poduszkę, którą od ostatnich paru minut wściekle miętolił.</p><p>- Po tym wszystkim <em>wciąż </em>pozwalam ci pilotować – wymamrotał, nie patrząc na Anakina. - I siedzę obok ciebie, kiedy to robisz. To o czymś świadczy, nie uważasz? Nie mam <em>aż tak </em>słabego żołądka i bezgranicznie ufam ci jako pilotowi. Doceniam to, ile razy ratowałeś nam życie.</p><p>            Nastolatek wpatrywał się w Mistrza jak urzeczony. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale wspomnienie ucieczki przez pole asteroid było jednym z jego ulubionych. Oczywiście nie ze względu na zarzyganą szybę. Chodziło o moment, gdy wszystko się skończyło, a spocony i zdezorientowany Obi-Wan pacnął głową na kolana protegowanego i przez długi czas po prostu leżał zwinięty w kłębek na fotelu, na przemian mamrocząc podziękowania i przeprosiny.</p><p>„Anakin, udało ci się, byłeś taki dzielny… Przepraszam, że zwymiotowałem… Ach, już po wszystkim, dziękuję, że nas uratowałeś… Wybacz, nie mogłem powstrzymać tamtego pawia, tak mi teraz głupio…”</p><p>            To była jedna z najszczęśliwszych chwil w życiu Skywalkera. Czuł się wtedy taki doceniony i potrzebny! No i miał jedną z niewielu okazji, by zaopiekować się swoim Mistrzem.</p><p>            Lubił bycie uczniem Kenobiego, ale czasami wręcz nie mógł doczekać się dnia, w którym zostanie samodzielnym Jedi, a jego mentor zacznie bardziej na nim polegać. Obi-Wan miał okropny zwyczaj nakładania na samego siebie ogromnej presji. Być może było to ze strony Anakina aroganckie, ale nastolatek uważał, że jest swojemu Mistrzowi absolutnie <em>niezbędny! </em>Bez niego Obi-Wan Kenobi nie umiałby normalnie funkcjonować.</p><p><em>Już pal sześć, że nie miałby kto uratować mu tyłka ­– </em>Skywalker pomyślał, z czułością obserwując przekręcającego się na bok Mistrza, wciąż męczącego się ze znalezieniem sobie odpowiedniej pozycji. – <em>Ale gdyby nie ja, byłby kompletnym sztywniakiem! Łaziłby spięty jak droid, recytowałby Kodeks Jedi i nie miałby w życiu żadnych rozrywek! Przy mnie to przynajmniej może od czasu do czasu się wyluzować. Ta bajka to w sumie bardziej przyda się jemu niż mnie…</em></p><p>            Czternastoletni Padawan postanowił okazać Mistrzowi trochę wyrozumiałości.</p><p>- W naszej opowieści nie będzie wymiocin – zaanonsował. – Ze względu na szacunek dla Mistrza, Sky będzie pilotował statek jak przykładny obywatel!</p><p>- Przykładny obywatel <em>której </em>planety?</p><p>            Obi-Wan nareszcie znalazł ułożenie ciała, w którym było mu najwygodniej. Leżał na boku, przodem do Anakina, a obie dłonie miał ułożone pod policzkiem.</p><p>- Na Malastare wszyscy pilotują jak wariaci – stwierdził, wpatrując się w ucznia spod zmrużonych powiek.</p><p>            Wcześniejsze przepychanki słowne musiały nieźle go wymęczyć, bo zaczął wyglądać na sennego.</p><p>- Sky może być przykładnym obywatelem dowolnej planety – z nieśmiałym uśmiechem zaoferował Anakin. – Ty wybierz. Na Stewjonie wszyscy pilotują zgodnie z przepisami.</p><p>- Nieee, niech już będzie przykładnym obywatelem Malastare – Obi-Wan ziewnął. – Nawet jeśli Ben będzie miał przez to zawrotu głowy, wolę wersję realistyczną. Niech już Sky będzie sobą. Niech się nie zmienia.</p><p>            Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o głupią bajkę, to była to jedna z <em>najpiękniejszych </em>rzeczy, jaką Skywalker usłyszał od swojego Mistrza. Rozpromieniony, wrócił do opowiadania historii:</p><p>- No dobra, zatem nasi bohaterowie ruszyli na poszukiwania Mistrza Yody. Jak myślisz, od jakiej planety mogliby zacząć poszukiwania, Mistrzu?</p><p>- Niech pomyślę… Może Naboo?</p><p>- Ooo, świetny pomysł! A skoro już tam są…</p><p>- Mogliby odwiedzić Królową Amidalę, ale tego nie zrobią, bo Jej Wysokość pojechała akurat na Konferencję – Kenobi posłał protegowanemu wymowne spojrzenie. – Mogą co najwyżej zjeść obiad z Królewskimi Doradcami.</p><p>- No doooobraa – Anakin obrażalsko nadął policzki. – A zatem, Ben i Sky byli na królewskim bankiecie, a potem zaczęli prowadzić śledztwo w sprawie Mistrza Yody. Dowiedzieli się, że jakiś czas temu piraci splądrowali Theed, więc poszli do miasta wypytać ludzi. Ale kiedy krążyli po głównym placu, wydarzyło się coś nieprawdopodobnego!</p><p>- Sky chciał złamać Kodeks Jedi, ale oparł się pokusie?</p><p>            Skywalker przewrócił oczami.</p><p>- Jar-Jar nauczył się latać! – zaanonsował radośnie.</p><p>- Jar-Jar? – Kenobi powtórzył zdezorientowanym tonem. – Latać?</p><p>- Mistrzu, wysil trochę wyobraźnię! Ben i Sky zobaczyli Jar-Jara, który fruwał nad niebem. Machał swoimi wielkimi uszami, jakby to były skrzydła.</p><p>- Czekaj, już wiem! – oczy Obi-Wana rozszerzyły się w nagłym olśnieniu. – Mistrz i jego Padawan widzieli latającego Jar-Jara, ponieważ byli naćpani. Piraci zakradli się na królewski bankiet, a kiedy zobaczyli Jedi, dosypali im do napojów specjalną odmianę Przyprawy, po której najpierw ma się halucynacje, a potem się zasypia. Tym sposobem Ben i Sky zostali złapani. Związano ich i zaniesiono na statek piratów!</p><p>- No, nareszcie zaczynasz łapać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi! – ucieszył się Anakin. – Może nasza bajka jednak nie będzie nudna jak…</p><p>- Nie przerywaj mi teraz, mam Wenę! – Mistrz uciszył protegowanego machnięciem ręki. – Kiedy Ben i Sky się przebudzili, niemal natychmiast wykrzyknęli: „Jak to się stało? Jesteśmy na to za sprytni!’</p><p>- Najwidoczniej nie – nastolatek zaśmiał się pod nosem.</p><p>- Cicho! Daj mi skończyć. Nasi bohaterowie byli tak uzdolnieni i cwani, że bez problemu mogliby się uwolnić, ale postanowili tego nie robić. Wywnioskowali, że jeśli będą udawać nieprzytomnych więźniów, piraci doprowadzą ich do Mistrza Yody. I tak też się stało. Statek wylądował na Dagobah.</p><p>- Dagobah? Co to za planeta? Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem.</p><p>- Za mało czytasz. Dagobah to strasznie ponure miejsce. Znajduje się w pierwszej dziesiątce Najrzadziej Uczęszczanych Systemów w Galaktyce. Ale, wracając do naszej opowieści… Piraci ukryli na Dagobah cały ładunek Przyprawy, natomiast Mistrza Yodę zamknęli w specjalnym więzieniu. Tyle że trochę sobie tego nie przemyśleli, bo jak wrócili na planetę ze Skyem i Benem na pokładzie, okazało się, że Mistrz Yoda zburzył więzienie i ukradł całą Przyprawę.</p><p>- Jak przystało na Głowę Zakonu. Od początku było wiadomo, że jakieś durne więzienie nie powstrzyma Mistrza Yody! No dobra, a co było dalej?</p><p>- Ben i Sky unieszkodliwili piratów i poszli przeszukać planetę. Kiedy znaleźli Mistrza Yodę, był w kiepskim stanie. Wykopcił całą Przyprawę i zamienił się w żabę.</p><p>- No nie wierzę – Anakin wpatrywał się w Obi-Wana z takim wyrazem, jakby był świadkiem cudu. – Zamieniłeś najważniejszą osobę w Zakonie w żabę. Mistrzu… jestem z ciebie <em>taki dumny! </em></p><p>- To tylko bajka – Kenobi wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili jednak posłał Padawanowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Mam nadzieję, że tego nie nagrywasz?</p><p>- Powaliło cię? – prychnął Skywalker. – Nawet <em>ja </em>nie jestem tak durny, by nagrywać bajki na dobranoc, których jestem współautorem. Tego tylko brakuje, by ktoś w Świątyni dowiedział się o moich porąbanych fantazjach. A nie, wybacz… <em>naszych </em>porąbanych fantazjach! Trzeba niezłej kreatywności, by zamienić Mistrza Yodę w żabę.</p><p>- Właściwie to, tak nie do końca się w nią <em>zamienił </em>– Obi-Wan rozmasował podbródek. – Bardziej <em>uwierzył</em>, że nią jest. Rozumiesz, od Przyprawy. Skakał po okolicy jak żabka i językiem łapał muchy.</p><p>- Dorwał chociaż jedną?</p><p>- Pomagał sobie Mocą.</p><p>- Genialne! A teraz wybacz, lecz muszę się wtrącić – Anakin był tak podekscytowany, że poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. – Kontynuacja tego wątku może być tylko <em>jedna! </em>Każdy szanujący się gawędziarz wie, że żaba potrzebuje księżniczki!</p><p>- Księżniczki?</p><p>            Mrużąc oczy, Mistrz Jedi wtulił policzek w poduszkę. Jak on może wyglądać na sennego <em>akurat teraz</em>, gdy opowieść wkroczyła w tak interesujące stadium?</p><p>- No raczej! – tonem znawcy zaanonsował nastolatek. – Żeby ponownie stać się księciem… a w tym przypadku stać się sobą, żaba musi zostać pocałowana przez księżniczkę! Dlatego Ben i Sky załadowali Mistrza Yodę na statek i wyruszyli na poszukiwania odpowiedniej kandydatki.</p><p>- Może Padme? – ziewając, podsunął Kenobi.</p><p>- Co? NIE! – jęknął Skywalker. – O-oszalałeś? T-to nie może być ona! Jest królową, a my potrzebujemy <em>księżniczki! </em>A… a poza tym, ona jest za poważna! To musi być ktoś wyjątkowy. Ktoś, kto da Mistrzowi Yodzie tak ekscytującego całusa, że raz na zawsze wyrwie go z żabich fantazji! A najlepiej, żeby była to osoba wrażliwa na Moc.</p><p>- Kogo zatem proponujesz?</p><p>            Anakin chwilę się zastanowił.</p><p>- Księżniczkę Windu! – zawołał wreszcie.</p><p>            Specjalnie wymyślił coś tak absurdalnego, by rozbudzić swojego Mistrza. Jednak plan nie wypalił, bo Obi-Wan wyglądał na tak samo przymulonego, jak chwilę temu. Chyba wreszcie dotarło do niego, że ma do czynienia z bajką, a nie z prawdziwym życiem i postanowił kompletnie się wyluzować. Wcześniejszy stres związany z Rocznicą pewnie też zrobił swoje. </p><p>- Skąd wzięła się Księżniczka Windu? – zapytał zupełnie spokojnym tonem.</p><p>- To alter ego Mistrza Windu – unosząc palec wskazujący, wyjaśnił Anakin. – Mistrz Windu bardzo stresował się numerami, które odwalali Ben i Sky, więc poleciał na Florum, by odbyć tam specjalną terapię. Jego doktor miał dość niekonwencjonalną metodę leczenia. Stosował zaawansowaną formę hipnozy i podczas wspólnych sesji wmawiał pacjentowi, że ten jest księżniczką. Dzięki temu Mistrz Windu mógł wreszcie się wyluzować! Wkładał biustonosz ze sztucznymi cyckami, błękitną sukienkę, szpilki i diadem, a potem biegał po pałacu, wydawał ludziom rozkazy i zachowywał się jak pępek świata. No wiesz, robił to samo, co zwykle, tyle że wyglądał jak niezła laska i był bardziej zrelaksowany.</p><p>- Aha – Obi-Wan zamknął oczy. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej nieprzytomnego, niż chwilę temu. – A to była specjalna terapia dla Mistrza Windu, czy może doktor stosował ją wobec wszystkich?</p><p>- To chyba jasne, że do wszystkich! Każdy zasługuje na to, by przynajmniej raz w życiu poczuć się księżniczką!</p><p>- Mhm…</p><p>- No więc, jak Ben i Sky przybyli na planetę z Mistrzem Yodą, wokół roiło się od księżniczek. Wszyscy byli poprzebierani! Właściwie to, nasi bohaterowie też musieli wskoczyć w kiecki, bo inaczej doktor nie wpuściłby ich do Pałacu. O! Bo w tym miejscu trzeba wspomnieć, że cały Gabinet Terapeutyczny był jedną wielką przykrywką. Tak naprawdę doktor rozesłał vouchery po całej Galaktyce, by zdobyć darmowych pracowników do Parku Rozrywki dla Zboczeńców Z Osobliwymi Upodobaniami. W skrócie PRZ-ZUO.</p><p>- „Zło”?</p><p>- Nie „Zło” tylko „ZUO”! To był biznes sponsorowany przez Sithów! Jeszcze gorsze przedsięwzięcie niż handel ludźmi! Mocy ducha winni faceci byli zwabiani na „terapię” i podczas hipnozy wdychali tę samą Przyprawę, którą wcześniej zaćpał się Mistrz Yoda. A potem biegali po pałacu jako Księżniczki, a przedstawiciele przestępczej śmietanki towarzyskiej macali im pośladki.</p><p>- Jak wygląda przestępcza śmietanka towarzyska?</p><p>- Tak samo jak normalna, tyle że zamiast zwykłych ludzi masz piratów i innych złoczyńców. Ale dobra, wracając do opowieści. Ben i Sky byli przekonani, że jak Mistrz Yoda i Mistrz Windu się pocałują, to szok będzie tak wielki, że obaj wyrwą się z otępienia. W sensie, Mistrz Windu już nie będzie myślał o sobie jak o księżniczce, a Mistrz Yoda przestanie być żabą. Ale był pewien problem… No bo księżniczek było tak dużo, że ciężko było ustalić, kto jest kim. Tylko Kanclerz Palpatine się wyróżniał. Przez siwiznę.</p><p>- Kanclerz też tam był?</p><p>- No pewnie! Pojechał do SPA Doktora Sitha, bo chciał zrobić sobie dziecko, ale miał problemy z erekcją. Zażyczył sobie biczy wodnych na jądra, ale zamiast tego skierowali go do łaźni, w której wdychano Przyprawę. Potem złożył reklamację.</p><p>- Ciekawe, czy została pozytywnie rozpatrzona?</p><p>- Dobra, mniejsza o Kanclerza. Nasi bohaterowie musieli jakoś zlokalizować Mistrza Windu. W końcu Sky wpadł na genialny pomysł. Wystylizował się na Mistrzynię Billabę i zaczął głośno piszczeć: „Mistrzu, Mistrzu, pomocy!” Zgadnij, co na to Windu!</p><p>- Hm?</p><p>- „Moja dzielna Padawanka by tak nie piszczała!” – Anakin położył dłonie na biodrach i przedrzeźnił głęboki głos Windu. – „Moja Depa nie wzywałaby mnie na pomoc, lecz sama pokonałaby wroga! Tak dałaby wam popalić, że peruki by wam pospadały, wy lafiryndy, z kieckami z zeszłego sezonu!”</p><p>- Aha…</p><p>- Świetnie to wymyśliłem, nie? – bardzo z siebie zadowolony, nastolatek pokiwał głową. – To teraz musimy już tylko ustalić, jak zmusimy Mistrza Windu i Mistrza Yodę, by się pocałowali. W końcu nadal są naćpani. Tak sami z siebie nie padną sobie w ramiona. Moglibyśmy przypiąć Mistrzowi Windu czółka do diademu, żeby wyglądał jak wielka czarna mucha. Może wtedy Mistrz Yoda przyssie mu się do twarzy? Jak myślisz, Mistrzu? Ugh… Pomógłbyś mi trochę zamiast leżeć i udawać, że cię nie ma! Od kilku minut prawie się nie odzywasz, a mnie powoli kończy się Wena. Wysil te swoje podstarzałe neurony i pomóż mi wpaść na jakieś…  </p><p>            W tym momencie Anakin zerknął w stronę Mistrza.</p><p>- Zakończenie – dokończył cicho.</p><p>            Wprost nie mógł w to uwierzyć: Obi-Wan najzwyczajniej w świecie <em>zasnął! </em>Leżał na boku z dłońmi ułożonymi pod policzkiem i drzemał jak niemowlę. Wyglądał tak uroczo i bezbronnie, że Anakin nawet nie potrafił się na niego wkurzyć za odpłynięcie w najciekawszym momencie bajki.</p><p>Na twarzy Kenobiego odbijało się identyczne zmęczenie jak tamtego dnia, gdy zasnął na kolanach protegowanego po puszczeniu pawia w myśliwcu. Wokół zamkniętych oczy były ciemne obwódki, zaś czoło przecinało kilka zmarszczek. Na ten widok do serca nastolatka wkradła się dziwna miękkość. Co prawda umówili się, że Obi-Wan opowie bajkę, a gdy skończy, pójdzie spać do siebie, ale… ale…</p><p>            Ale może od początku mieli do tego złe podejście? Może to Obi-Wan, z nich dwóch, tak naprawdę potrzebował bajki na dobranoc? W końcu Anakin spędził większość dzieciństwa pod skrzydłem kochającej mamy – usłyszał przed snem tyle opowieści, że nawet nie mógł ich zliczyć! Natomiast Obi-Wan dorastał w Świątyni Jedi… A to raczej NIE było miejsce, w których zachęcano ludzi do wymyślania różnych dziwnych historii. Skywalker był najprawdopodobniej pierwszą osobą, od której jego Mistrz usłyszał bajkę na dobranoc.</p><p>            No… nie licząc opowiadanej po pijaku „Bajki o Trzech Porgach”.</p><p>            Nie odrywając wzroku od Mistrza, Anakin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cichutko zsunął się z łóżka i na paluszkach poszedł do szafy po dodatkowy koc. Ekspresu może nie naprawił, ale coś mu się dzisiaj udało.</p><p>            Nauczył Obi-Wana Kenobiego, jak się opowiada bajki na dobranoc – mało który Jedi mógł się pochwalić tak wielkim osiągnięciem!</p><p>            Przykrywając Mistrza kocem, nastolatek dostrzegł wystający spod pleców mężczyzny drobny przedmiot. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to przecież komlink, w którym majstrował, zanim zabrał się za grzebanie w ekspresie do kawy. Oczywiście nie odłożył urządzenia <em>na miejsce</em>, tak jak zrobiłby to ktoś lepiej zorganizowany (czytaj: Obi-Wan), lecz od niechcenia cisnął przedmiot na łóżko.</p><p>            Nic dziwnego, że Kenobi miał wcześniej problem z ułożeniem się w wygodnej pozycji. Skoro to diabelstwo wpijało mu się w plecy… ale zaraz! Chyba się niechcący nie włączyło? <em>Prawda? </em></p><p>            Anakin ostrożnie wysunął komlink spod pleców Obi-Wana. Lampka paliła się na zielono, a na ekraniku wyświetlała się jakaś nieznana częstotliwość. Wiercąc się na łóżku, Kenobi mógł wcisnąć absolutnie <em>dowolną </em>kombinację przycisków. Ciekawe, na kogo padło? I czy ta osoba w ogóle odebrała? Może zignorowała brzęczenie? Albo spała tak głęboko, że w ogóle nic nie usłyszała? Czy Anakin <em>chciał to wiedzieć? </em>Starczy mu odwagi, by sprawdzić?</p><p>            Czując, że ciekawość nie pozwoli mu zasnąć, nastolatek poszedł do salonu i zbliżył urządzenie do ust.</p><p>- Halo? – wyszeptał ostrożnie.</p><p>            Po drugiej stronie linii panowała głucha cisza. Skywalker odczekał jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund, ale w dalszym ciągu nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Chciał zakończyć połączenie i wrócić do łóżka, ale wtedy z głośniczka popłynął chłodny głos:</p><p>- <em>Nie nadaję się na księżniczkę.</em>   </p><p>            Po skroni nastolatka spłynęła kropelka potu.</p><p>
  <em>Niech to szlag! Ze wszystkich ludzi, z którymi mógłby się niechcący skontaktować…!</em>
</p><p>- Mistrzu Windu! – zmuszając się do zachowania zimnej krwi, Anakin uśmiechnął się do urządzenia. – To Mistrz jeszcze nie śpi? Ładnie to tak, podsłuchiwać cudze bajki?</p><p>            Powinni mu przyznać jakąś nagrodę za kompletny brak instynktu samozachowawczego w trudnej sytuacji. „Ładnie to tak, podsłuchiwać cudze bajki?” TO był pierwszy tekst, który rzucił do Windu? Pogięło go, czy jak?!</p><p>            Nie dając czarnoskóremu Mistrzowi okazji, by odpowiedział na <em>durnowate pytanie</em>, Skywalker błyskawicznie zadał kolejne:</p><p>- No… a… tego… od którego momentu Mistrz słuchał?</p><p>- „Nie drzyj się tak, bo pobudzisz sąsiadów”.</p><p>- Ahahaha! – Anakin wybuchł nerwowym śmiechem. – A to ci heca! Widzi Mistrz, jak ja o Mistrza dbam? Troszczę się o twoje zdrowie, Mistrzu, dlatego upomniałem Mistrza Obi-Wana, by mówił ciszej.</p><p>- Aha – padła sarkastyczna odpowiedź. – A zadzwonienie na mój komlink w środku nocy to z jakiego powodu było? Również z troski o moje „zdrowie”?</p><p>            Skywalker był już w trakcie układania sobie testamentu, ale zrezygnował, gdyż uświadomił sobie, że coś w tej sytuacji mocno mu <em>nie pasuje</em>.</p><p>            Ej, ej, chwila moment! Mace Windu. Najbardziej przewrażliwiony na punkcie snu członek Zakonu Jedi. Koleś, który potrafił zrobić dziką awanturę o to, że przerwano mu drzemkę w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann. Facet, który bez żadnych skrupułów wybiegł w samych gaciach przed budynek, tylko po to, by postraszyć nieszczęśników, którzy nie dawali mu spać. I ten sam człowiek tak po prostu… on…!</p><p>- Mistrzu Windu… - tym razem Anakin zwrócił się do czarnoskórego mężczyzny bez cienia strachu. – Skoro Mistrz słuchał od dłuższego czasu, to dlaczego Mistrz nie dał nam zjebki i nie kazał iść spać? Czy to możliwe… że Mistrzowi spodobała się nasza bajka?</p><p>            Po drugiej stronie linii rozległ się dziwny dźwięk. Jakby ktoś gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Skywalker złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Trafiony, zatopiony! Nastolatek chwilę się zastanowił, po czym ponownie zbliżył twarz do głośniczka.</p><p>- Wie Mistrz… Jakby Mistrz postanowił nie zrobić nam awantury na jutrzejszym spotkaniu z Radą, to ja bym <em>nikomu </em>nie powiedział, że Mistrz lubi bajki o Przyprawie i o Księżniczkach. Albo… jeśli Mistrz jest ciekawy, to mogę wymyśleć zakończenie i jutro Mistrzowi opowiedzieć?</p><p>            Przez moment panowała cisza, a potem…</p><p>- Sam sobie wymyślę zakończenie – padła wyniosła opowieść. – Opowiadałem Depie dużo lepsze bajki! Dobranoc.</p><p>            Mało brakowało, a Anakin wypuściłby komlinka. W nagłym przypływie odwagi, chciał wypytać o bajki dla Mistrzyni Billaby, ale nie zdążył, bo Windu się rozłączył.</p><p>            No naprawdę…</p><p>            Kto by pomyślał, że ten czarnoskóry sztywniak posiadał łagodniejszą stronę. I to on, ze wszystkich Mistrzów w tej Świątyni, opowiadał Padawance bajki?! Anakinowi zaraz wybuchnie mózg!</p><p>            No, chyba że to wszystko mu się śni? Może następnego dnia Skywalker i jego Mistrz obudzą się we własnych łóżkach i okaże się, że opowiadanie bajki oraz rozmowa przez komlink z Windu nie były prawdziwymi zdarzeniami, a jedynie fantazjami stworzonymi w wyniku nadmiaru stresu?</p><p>            Cóż, nawet jeśli, to taka forma stresowania się nie była wcale taka zła. Taak, po namyśle, Anakin musiał uznać tę noc za udaną.</p><p><em>Nie będę już dzisiaj za tobą tęsknił </em>– wracając do sypialni, zwrócił się do nieżyjącego Qui-Gona. – <em>Masz u mnie minusa, bo nie opowiadałeś Obi-Wanowi bajek. </em></p><p>            Nooo, chyba że <em>chciał </em>opowiadać, ale nie potrafił zmusić upartego Padawana, by ten wysłuchał choć jednej historyjki. ALBO zniechęcił Kenobiego tajemniczą „Bajką o Porgach”.</p><p>            Tak czy siak, gdyby żył, Mistrz Jinn z pewnością byłby dumny z Anakina. Bo Anakin dokonał dzisiaj czegoś wyjątkowego.</p><p>            Nareszcie zerwał z tradycją przykrej Rocznicy.</p><p>            Uśmiechając się, wpełzł pod koc, którym przykryty był jego Mistrz. Wtulając się w Obi-Wana, zdecydował, że z samiuteńkiego rana przejdzie się do kawiarni i weźmie na wynos ciepłą latte. Nie przyniesie Kenobiemu gorzkiego świństwa, które serwowano w Świątynnej stołówce. Qui-Gon zostawił mu tego wspaniałego człowieka, więc Anakin powinien to docenić.</p><p>Nie będzie typem ucznia, który bierze pełnymi garściami, nie dając niczego w zamian… Zaopiekuje się swoim Mistrzem, jak przystało na dobrego Padawana!</p><p>Oczy same mu się zamykały. Zanim zasnął, przycisnął policzek do mostka Obi-Wana i cichutko wyszeptał:</p><p>- Dobranoc, Mistrzu.     </p><p>     </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori. </p>
<p>Za kilka dni pojawi się również druga część - o tym, jak nieco starszy Anakin majsterkuje i nie daje Obi-Wanowi spać.</p>
<p>Oczywiście bez podtekstów ;) <br/>Jeżeli chcecie mieć podteksty pomiędzy Obi-Wanem i Anakinem, to zajrzyjcie do mojego innego fanfika:<br/>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630442/chapters/59506633">Jasna Strona Miłości</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>